


Fairytale Nights

by yaoigirl22



Series: The Wolves of DC.....and London [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha Trent Kort, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But he is not Harry Potter thank you very much Tony, Don't bash her but not nice either, F/M, Gibbs wants to shoot to Kort, Human Omega Tim McGee, Jimmy has magic, Leon just wants know how he missed all the Supernatural people coming into his building, M/M, Takes place after Season 8 Episode 24, This not for Abby fans, Werewolf Trent Kort, Werewolves, Werewolves make Tony hot and bothered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs isn't sure what is more confusing. Finding out that McGee may not be human, or that the young Agent is engaged to Kort, who is definitely not human. Established McKort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of my old story over at Fanfiction.net called Cub Series. There are a few changes from Cannon, seeing as when I posted Cub no one knew Tim's father's name just yet, so I came up with one, and decided not to change it.
> 
> Also there is no Sarah or Jethro the dog in this, I've also decided to use my characters from my Cub series, felt it would be easier that way. For those of you who haven't read my Cub series, basically, Tim has three older brothers, and his parents' names are Raven and Victor. So instead of Sarah, it's Tim's older brothers, and his parents name changed. Also I'm using my pairings from my Cub series, all of them except Gibbs/Tim. 
> 
> This is story is also probably not for Abby-lovers, I don't bash her, but I'm not too nice to her either.
> 
> That is all, any questions, just ask.

He awoke to a vague feeling of uneasiness. His mind was foggy with sleep and drugs, good drugs he hoped, his body felt heavy and stiff. The bed he was in, felt wonderfully soft and smelled familiar though he couldn’t identify it at the moment, regardless of that fact; he felt safe. As his one good eye slowly closed; the drugs taking him under, he vaguely noted the sound of approaching footsteps.

When he woke up again, his mind is clearer and everything hurts.

“Bloody Hunters” he groaned, remembering how he ended up like this in the first place.

“What did you do to piss them off?”

Trent Kort watched as Tim McGee entered the room, he tried to sit up when the NCIS Agent sat down on the edge of the bed, only to be gently stopped by a hand on his chest. The two stared at each other, eyes locked, and then Tim smiled.

“Hello Trent” he said.

“Hello luv” Trent said, his trademark smirk falling into place, albeit a little weaker than usual.

A low rumble that wasn’t human erupted from Trent’s chest when a soft hand cupped his cheek, Tim’s eyes soften as he watched the other Agent turn to nuzzle his palm, the same inhuman rumbling filling the quiet room getting louder, suddenly the sound of skin hitting skin cuts off the rumbling.

“….What was that for?” Trent asked, hand coming up to touch the stinging cheek.

“For five months of no contact” Tim answered as he pulled back the covers.

Trent is unclothed save for his black briefs. His right leg, left thigh, and upper left arm were wrapped in bandages. His chest had a large gauze tapped on it.

“I was being shot at” Trent grumbled, “ow!”

“Hold still” Tim ordered, as he continued pulling back the tapped on gauze, being a bit more aggressive than what was probably called for.

Still grumbling, Trent does as ordered, holding still as his wounds were checked and his gauze was changed.

“I have soup on the stove, think you can eat some of it?” asked Tim once he was done.

“If I say yes, will I get more happy pills?”

Tim gave a soft laugh, “Yes, you get more happy pills”

After stacking the pillows against the headboard, and helping the Agent lean up against them, Tim pulled the blanket back over the CIA Agent’s lap, and left the room; well aware of Trent watching his ass.

**_~.~_ **

Tim stirred the homemade soup, the delicious scent of chicken and vegetables filled his tiny apartment and made his nose flare, he spooned a good amount, more broth than chicken and vegetable as it would be easy on Trent’s stomach; into a bowl that was on a tray with a glass of water. He picked up the orange non-descriptive bottle on the counter that separated his living room and kitchen, placed the bottle on the tray, picked up the tray and headed back to the room.

“Who patched me up?” Trent asked when he came back in.

“Mark” Tim answered, placing the tray on the nightstand next to the bed, “he’s coming back tonight after his shift, no!”  the NCIS Agent smacked away the hand reaching for the pill bottle, “food first, then happy pills”

After finishing the soup, drinking more broth then chicken and vegetables, and swallowing the pills down with the water, Tim helped Trent settle back down.

“Not going to join me?” Trent asked, voice slightly slurred as the pills quickly took effect.

Maybe later” Tim said, slightly amused as he watched the Agent’s eye start to close, he says nothing about the hand that had placed itself in his own.

Once he was sure his guest was asleep, he picked up the tray and took it back to the kitchen, after cleaning up he turned his attention to the evidence bag on the counter. Inside were four bullets, normal looking on the outside, but the insides were unique. Unique enough that going to Abby was out of the question, going to **_Gibbs_** was out of the question. Sighing, Tim put the bag down, he then goes over to his typewriter. Picked up his cellphone and dialed a number, it ringed once.

_Hey Pup_

“Hey, I need a favor”

**_~.~_ **

When Trent woke up again, it wasn’t Tim sitting by his bedside.

“Mark” Trent slowly starting to sit up, Mark helped him, “where’s Tim?” he then asked as he leaned against the headboard.

“Work, got called in” answered Mark as he pulled back the blanket and started checking the bandages, particularly the large gauze on his chest.

“Well good news, no infection, and you are healing. Albeit, slowly, but the full moon will take care of that”

“Until then, more happy pills”

Mark chuckled as he pulled the blankets back up. Mark McGee was a tall man, with short brown hair, blue eyes and skin tanned by the sun. He was a little on the heavy side, he was also Tim’s in-law, and a doctor.

“Yes” Mark said, “more happy pills, but first soup”

“Can I have a beer with it?”

Mark ignored the request and goes to the kitchen to warm-up the left-over soup and pour a glass of ginger-ale, he brought them back into the room, and found Trent slowly making his way across the room.

“Where are you going?” the doctor asked.

“To take a piss, want to watch?”

“That’s between you and Tim, leave the door open” said Mark as he placed the tray down on the nightstand.

When Trent exited the bathroom, bladder now empty, Mark helped him back into bed despite the protests. After the Agent is settled, the doctor gave him the soup.

“So what happened?” Mark asked after the food was eaten and the pills were taken.

“Ran into some trouble” Trent admitted.

“Considering I had to remove five bullets from your body in Tim’s bathroom, I don’t doubt that”

“Five?”

“You were shot twice in the thigh”

“Ah” Trent looked at his injured thigh, before going back to the previous conversation, “I thought I lost them in _Tel Aviv_ , picked up the tail at the airport”

Trent felt his eye getting heavy, and his mind started to cloud with sleep as the pills started to take effect once more, he’s vaguely aware of Mark taking written notes. The doctor didn’t ask for more, and left the Agent to rest.

Once in the living room, he sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. He lowered the volume, and took out his phone, he sent a text before turning his attention to the television. _The Wizard of Oz_ was playing, five minutes after Dorothy entered the Emerald City his phone ranged.

“Hey Pup” Mark answered, “on break?”

_Lunch run, how is he?_

“Healing, got some information out of him”

_What kind?_

“He was actually attacked in _Tel Aviv_ , he thought he lost them there, but picked up the tail at the airport. The medicine knocked him out after that”

Their conversation is paused as Tim placed his order.

“Are you going to tell your brothers?” Mark then asked.

_No point in putting him in any more pain than he already is._

Mark chuckled, “Will you be working late tonight?”

_Probably not, we got a suspect, fingers crossed it’s our guy._

“Well my shift is at eight tonight, if you’re not home by six, I’ll have Nick come over”

_Okay_

Mark ended the call and turned his attention back to the movie, around four in the afternoon, Mark turned away from Shrek rescuing Princess Fiona from the tower to Trent who was slowly making his way out the room.

“And why are you up this time?” Mark stood up and made his way over, intent on forcing Trent back to bed.

“Bored” Trent said, “and had to take another piss”

Sighing and mumbling about pig-headedness, Mark helped the Agent to lie horizontally on the couch.

“What are we watching?” Trent asked

“ _Shrek_ ”

“Which one?”

“The first one, _HBO_ is playing all of them”

“Goodie”

Mark snorted, before putting the throw blanket over the Agent, “I have a shift at eight” he then said, “if Tim’s not back , Nick will come over to babysit”

Trent grunted, eye locked onto the movie, Mark goes to get something to munch on.

**_~.~_ **

Tim tuned out Tony’s usual chatter as he thought about what was going on in his apartment, he had told Mark not tell his brothers about his houseguest, at least not before he knew everything; and even then he’d probably not tell them if he could easily handle it.

A sudden yelp brought Tim from his thoughts to see Tony rubbing the back of his head, and Ziva with a smug smile, amused Tim looked back at his computer. It had finished booting up and he went about checking his e-mail. There is one from his editor, three from his brothers and parents, the usual requests for interviews from various government agencies (FBI included). Tony and Ziva didn’t know about the interviews, he had a feeling that Gibbs knew, the Director **_definitely_** knew about them. And was no doubt smug every time Tim rejected them.

“Tony, Tim” Gibbs ordered as he strolled into the pen, “go bring the Aunt in”

Tim quickly closed his e-mail, and followed his partner to the elevator. They get into their car, and head off. Five minutes into the ride, Tim’s phone vibrated. Curious, he pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a picture message from Mark, opening it, his lips curled into a smile.

There is Trent, knocked-out by the medication on his couch, mouth agape and on the CIA Agent’s head was his old snow elf hat.

“Got some naughty pics there Probie?” Tony asked glancing at his partner from out of the corner of his eye.

Tim closed his phone and puts it back into his pocket, ignoring Tony’s teasing through-out the rest of the ride.

**_~.~_ **

He heard the car first, blinking his eye open, Trent yawned then grunted as he got out the bed and shuffled to the living room. Instead of Mark sitting on the couch, it was Nick, the man was watching a movie that was obviously from Tim’s collection. A large popcorn on his lap, and half a bottle of wine resting on the table. The Agent is tempted to ask for the bottle of wine, but knew that a) Nick was not having it, and b) Tim wouldn’t be pleased if he was caught.  Instead he slowly shuffled over to the couch, and sat down.

The door opened some minutes later.

“And how was your day?” Trent greeted.

“Long” Tim sighed tiredly as he toed off his shoes.

“Did you catch the bad guy?” asked Nick

“Not yet” Tim said as he sat down next to Trent, and leaned back.

“You will” Trent reassured, “if anyone can, it’s you”

The smile that Tim gave him, told Trent that something had happened, his nose flared and because of the medication; it takes him a long time to identify and have a clue of what could possibly be wrong.

“All you have to do is say the word” the CIA Agent said.

Tim laughed, it sounded tired and not just because of a long day at work, “Thanks, but it wasn’t Tony this time.”

“Ms. Sciuto?”

“And by default, Gibbs” Tim sighed.

“And what did Ms. Sciuto do this time?” Trent asked as he carefully leaned against the other Agent.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m used to it”

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it” Nick huffed annoyed, while Trent grumbled.

It was an old argument, and Tim was too emotionally drained deal with it at the moment. Instead he nuzzled Trent behind the ear before announcing that he was going to take a shower and then go to bed. Nick and Trent watched him disappear into the bedroom.

“Trent”

“I know Nick” Trent sighed, “I know, but it has gotten better”

“That did not look like _better_ ” Nick pointed out, “I’m well aware of how stressful that place can be on a regular basis, and how sometimes tempers can explode. But there is a difference between **_that_** and what Tim has to go through”

“I know that” Trent growled, “how many times have we tried to convince Tim to do something about it? How many times has he told us he could handle it, has told us to keep away? And each time you, the others, and **_I_** have to fight back the instincts that tell us to ignore his request and handle it **_our_** way.”

“….I apologize” Nick said after a moment of silence, “I know that this has been harder on you then any of us, and I shouldn’t have brought it up”

Trent let out a huff of laughter, lips curling up into a smile, “I would be insulted if you didn’t” he then said.

**_~.~_ **

It was luck that they finished their case the day of the full moon, and as it was Friday, Tim hoped that luck will hold off throughout the weekend. Either way, Tim made sure his report was nothing less than prefect.

“Would you like to join us for drinks tonight McGee?” Ziva asked as she, Tim and Tony stepped onto the elevator around seven in the evening. A little early for them, but the three weren’t complaining. 

“Sorry, not tonight” Tim said, “I’m just going to go home and rest”

“Come on Probie, just one drink” Tony urged, wanting to get his Probie to relax and smooth over hurt feelings he knew was there after a near week of dealing with Abby and Gibbs.

“Thanks Tony” Tim said, making sure to smile to let the man know he knew what his partner was trying to do and appreciated it, “but, next time”.

After getting off the elevator and saying goodbye to his co-workers, he headed for his car, once inside he pulled out his phone and called Nick.

_Working late again Pup?_

“Actually, I’m finished for today and was wondering what did you two want for dinner” Tim said, looking in his rearview mirror just in time to see Jimmy walking past his car on his cellphone.

_Mmm, let me ask—_

_I want Italian on 9 th Street!_

Tim laughed, “Does Italian on 9th Street sound good to you Nick?”

_Only if you get extra bruschetta, also Mark is coming by._

“Okay, also, I’ll only get extra if you promise to brush your teeth and chew a whole pack of gum afterwards”.

_Garlic is good for you._

_But not for our noses!_

Rolling his eyes, Tim hanged up on the bickering and dialed the number for _Bella’s_ , put in the order before driving out of the garage. Forty-five minutes later, he entered his apartment, large delicious brown bag in one arm.  Trent was already standing in the doorway, waiting.

“Food” Trent sighed happily making grabby hands for the bag.

Amused, Tim handed over the bag, “Someone is feeling better” he said as he watched the other go to over to the couch.

With the CIA Agent still dressed in only black briefs, Tim saw that the large gaze on Trent’s chest had been removed, along with the bandages on the man’s right arm, and left thigh and upper arm. The wounds were already closed and pink, the scars deep looking. They would be gone come morning.

“Oh, you’re back” said Nick as he came out of the bedroom, still wet from the shower and a towel around his waist, “food” he then moaned happily and made a beeline toward the couch.

Rolling his eyes, Tim goes to his room to shower and change his clothes, “You better not have used up all the hot water!” he called out to Nick.

“Ummm….” came the sheepish voice from the living room.

**_~.~_ **

The moon hung high in the sky, the night sun caressing the earth with her rays.

 _“It used to be brighter”_ he thought with nostalgia.

A cold nose nudged his fingers; a soft whine had him smiling and his fingers tickling. Teeth, strong and dangerous, but never toward him, nip playfully at his teasing appendages. Soft fur brushed against his side while his back was nudged.

“Alright, alright” he laughed, petting soft fur.

He then took off running from the clearing and into the forest, his feet are soundless not even snapping twigs break under him, trees and brushes try to brush against him. Darkness tries to blind, vines try to grab, and roots try to trip. The Darkness is no match for his eyes, and while the forest tried to make him submit it does not succeed as his body twist, jump, and moved in a way that is not human.

He is not.     

They are not.

A heavy and familiar weight of muscle and fur tackled him to the ground, he rolled in the dirt with his companion. Growling playfully, and settling on top of his companion with a triumphed “ha!”, his companion grumbled but doesn’t try to shake him off his back. His other two companions who had watched, come over and congratulate him on his victory with nuzzles and licks to the cheek.  He returned the praises by pressing his forehead against theirs. Beneath him, his third companion growled at not getting any attention. Amused he leaned down and kissed an ear.

“You overgrown Pup” he teased.

His companion wagged his tail.

The night’s sun’s rays continued to caress the earth.

**_~.~_ **

With no weekend calls, Tony exited the elevator Monday morning in a good mood, humming the theme song of one of his favorite Bond movies. He noticed Ziva’s workstation was already up and running, but the woman nowhere to be seen, a quick look at his watched told the Senior Agent that his partner was probably down in autopsy having her usual morning tea with Ducky. It was a habit of hers that had formed after the Desert. The team never make mention of it. Sitting in his chair, Tony turned his chair in the direction of Tim’s desk and found it empty.

Wheeling over, Tony was surprised to find the computers hadn’t been turned on, and the desk showing no signs that his Probie was even in. Curious and a little worried, the man wheeled back to his desk wondering if Probie was running late.

“Good morning Tony” said Ziva as she came into the Pen five minutes later, she stopped when she saw that Tim’s desk was empty, “McGee has not come in yet?”

“Apparently not” Tony said looking up from his e-mail.

Ziva continued on to her desk, when she sat down, she took out her cellphone and texted Tim before turning her attention to the paperwork on her desk. Ten minutes later, Gibbs came strolling into the Pen, a folder of documents under one arm, usual cup of coffee in hand.

Tim had not answered her text.

“McGee still not in yet?”  Gibbs asked when he spotted the empty desk.

“Ummm, no?” said Tony nervously.

“Get him in here, now!” Gibbs said impatiently.

“On it Boss”

Tony gets out his cellphone and called Tim, first his house phone, then his cellphone when he didn’t get an answer. When he got the voicemail he hung up and called again.

_McGee_

“Where are you Probie?” Tony said, inwardly relieved, “the Boss is shooting laser beams out of his eyes.”

_Tony? Crap! What time is it? Aw man!_

Tony could hear hurried shuffling in the background, and was that another voice? Did Probie have a good night last night?

_I’ll be right the—_

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the other in, then gunshots firing.

“McGee? McGee? Tim!”

Cursing when his call was disconnected, Tony shoved his cellphone in his pocket as he gathered his gun and badge with his other hand. At their desks, Ziva and Gibbs were doing the same.

“What happened?” Gibbs asked as they hurried to the elevator.

“Shoots fired at McGee’s” said Tony as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The car skidded to a stop, and wasn’t even in park when Ziva and Tony got out, Gibbs puts the vehicle in park and followed them. Tony and Ziva take the elevator while Gibbs took the stairs. They encounter no one and find Tim’s door barely hanging on its hinges, with gun drawn Gibbs stepped in first.

“That’s as far as you go”

As one the three Agents turn around, their guns pointing at a man, the man looked to be in his late forties skin the color of caramel, short dark hair that was starting to go grey. He was a head taller than Gibbs, and while his dark brown eyes told of living a life far older than he was, they also told the Federal Agents to tread carefully.

This man was dangerous.

“They’re good, put the gun away Michael”

Apparently named Michael, the man narrowed his eyes, his nose flared and the three Agents worried for a moment he was going to fire. Finally he puts away his gun, the three Agents after a moment, did the same.  They all then turned their attention to Tim, who was unclothed expect for dark boxers, his hands had blood on it.

“Are you hurt?” asked Gibbs as he, Tony and Ziva hurried over to their youngest.

“I’m fine, Boss” said Tim “really”

“Whose blood is that? Ziva then asked pointing to the blooded hands.

“Nick’s” said a familiar and much dreaded voice, “now will you kindly stop touching him”

Trent Kort emerged from Tim’s bedroom, good eye glaring at Tony’s hand that had placed itself on Tim’s shoulder. Upon seeing the man, Gibbs’s eyes narrowed and the CIA Agent found himself suddenly shoved against the wall, an arm pressed against his neck.

“Boss!” Tim exclaimed, “Michael no!” he then ordered stilling the man’s hand when it started to reach for his gun.

“Good to see you too Gibbs” Trent grunted.

“What did you do!?” Gibbs growled. 

Tim groaned, and made a move to stop his Boss when Mark and Nick came out. Both blinked at the sight of Trent being pressed against the wall, Nick‘s right arm was bandaged.

“Did we miss something?” Nick asked.

Tim sighed and moved closer to the two males glaring at each other, “Boss” he then said, touching Gibbs’s arm, “let him go”

Gibbs looked at Tim, back at Trent, then he backed away. Trent pushed off the wall, and rolled his shoulders, it’s then that the NCIS Agents noticed that the man was naked save for black briefs.

“Explain” Gibbs said, the hold on his temper slowly snapping.

Tony’s gut clenched in displeasure when Tim and Trent looked at each other, when **_his_** Probie **_looked_** to **_Trent_**.Tim raised a brow and Trent, after a moment, nodded.

“I was on the phone with Tony” Tim began, “realizing I had over slept I was hurrying to get ready, I went into the living room and Nick was already up, when suddenly my door was kicked in, and shots were fired, Nick and I were able to take cover in the kitchen, though not before he was hit”

“It was just a graze” Nick interrupted.

“That’s when we came out” said Trent indicating to him and Mark, “we were able to disarm two of the attackers before Michael arrived and chased them off”.

“I pursed them” Michael picked up, “got one of them in the leg before they got into their car and drove off”

“Do you know who they were?” Gibbs asked.

Suddenly the air around the room went tense, and then it was gone, just like that. It was so quick that the NCIS Agents weren’t sure it was there to begin with.

“That” Tim sighed, “is a little bit more complicated”

“Metro Police, hands in the air!”

Tim was never so happy to see the police in his life.

**_~.~_ **

After sorting things out with Metro, Gibbs stepped off to the side to call Vance, who; after learning of his team’s hurried departure, had been calling for the last ten minutes.

_What the hell happened!?_

“McGee was attacked in his apartment” Gibbs said immediately

_Is he alright?_

“He’s fine” Gibbs glanced over at his youngest Agent who was in his kitchen with Trent, Michael, Mark and Nick. The later having finally escaped the paramedics, and those who were previously underdressed now had on proper clothing, all five were having a very hushed conversation.

_Gibbs?_

“Yeah, I’m still here” Gibbs answered when he realized he had gone silent, “the shooters got away”

_There was more than one? Do we know who it was?_

“I don’t” Once again Gibbs looked over at Tim, “but—Leon, Kort was in his apartment when we got here”

On the other end, Leon cursed.

“Yeah” 

_Alright, I’m sending another team there to handle the processing, when they get there you and your people get back here, and bring that SOB Kort with you_

“It never occurred to me to think otherwise Director”

After hanging up, Gibbs goes over to the five men, vaguely aware of Ziva and Tony watching him from the broken door. His two more experienced Agents having gone unusually quiet, and keep their distanced after Michael had glared them away when they tried to get in on the conversation earlier.

“Hey” he said, ignoring how the five men went quiet at his approach, “Vance is sending another team to process the scene, when they get here he wants us back to headquarters and in his office. **_All_** of us” here he glared at Trent, the glare darkening when the CIA Agent grinned.

“Got it Boss” Tim said.

Gibbs stared, very much tempted to demand that his Agent tell him was going on, ask if Trent was forcing him to into something. Though he gut was telling him that the later wasn’t all together true.

He kept his silence.

Finally, Agent Cornell and his team arrived, and after Cornell promised Gibbs that they wouldn’t leave no stone unturned. Gibbs, his Team and Trent piled into the car and headed for the Yard. Michael, Nick and Mark stayed behind to give witness statements.

When they arrived at the Yard, and made their way up to the Pen, Leon was waiting for them. With a jerk of his head, everyone climbed the up the stairs to the Director’s office, Leon directed Tim to his private bathroom to wash up when the young Agent told him that the blood was neither his or the people who attacked him. After Tim came out, hands now clean of blood, they got down to business.

“Alright Kort” Leon said, “what the hell have you gotten my Agent into?”

Trent looked at Tim, who nodded,

“What we have to say cannot leave this room” Trent said with a meaningful look.

Understanding, Leon goes over to his desk to activate the SCIF, once secured Trent began to get undressed.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Tony yelped in surprised.

“What does it look like I’m doing DiNozzo?”  Trent snarked as he handed over his shirt to Tim, and began to unbutton his jeans.

“Why are you taking off your clothes?” Leon asked, inwardly wondering if the man had finally lost it, and a bit worried that Ziva looked very interested in the undressing CIA Agent.

“Because I don’t want to ruin my clothing” Trent answered as he handed over his jeans, he decided to leave his briefs on, they’ll be ruined but it wasn’t the first time he gone commando.

Ziva was disappointed.

“Alright then,” Trent said, while Tim went to sit down in one of the chairs, “try not to shoot me”.

The only warning they had was a soft sigh, then skin moved with bending and cracking bones, Trent hunched over…no he was shrinking! Thick, dark fur began to sprout from his body, low inhuman growls filled the bewitched silence. The growl tapered off into a low whine, and where Trent Kort once stood was a wolf.

Tim waited for the reaction that came after it sunk that yes, they did indeed just see a man turn into an animal.

Tony was the first to break, “Holy crap” he gasped softly shattering the stunned silence.

“Wha—How—He—It—”

Tim felt a sense of amusement at seeing his Director speechless, lips curling into an smile when Trent, after shaking his fur and yawning. Came over to him, and whined to be petted.

“You act like such a Pup when you change into your first skin” Tim said, petting the large hand.

Trent just rumbled happily, sat on his haunches, and rested his head on the Tim’s lap, long busy tail wagging happily.

“He’s a Werewolf!” Tony squeaked.

“That he is Tony” Tim nodded, scratching behind furry ears.

Tim then looked at Gibbs; the man had flopped down in a chair and a dazed look in his eyes, mouth opening and closing. Tim hoped he didn’t have a heart attack.

_“I hope both of them don’t”_ he thought when he looked a Leon and saw the man had on the same expression, the man  knees seem to have given way and he had flopped down in his chair behind the desk.

He then looked at Ziva who was staring at Trent, Tim wasn’t even sure she was breathing.

“Everyone okay?” Tim then asked.

“No, we’re not okay!”  Gibbs finally said, “we just saw Kort turn into a Werewolf!”

Trent yawned, revealing large sharp teeth.

From where he was still in his chair behind his desk, Leon looked at the wolf, though the Director isn’t sure wolf is correct considering the beast’s size.

The size of a small horse, with thick black fur that made Trent seem even bigger, his head was large enough that it covered Tim’s whole lap. If he stood Trent looked like he’d reach a grown man’s waist, his muzzle was leaner, more pounced than normal wolves, and his legs were longer in proportion to his body. His left eye was closed shut with a long scar going across.

“I need a drink” Leon said before getting up to do just that.

“Me too” said Gibbs following, Tony right behind him.

Ziva still hadn’t moved, or blinked.

“Ziva?” Tim then said, he repeated the woman’s name once more and got her attention, “are you okay?” he then asked.

“I” Ziva licked her lips, eyes going back to Trent who lifted, and turned to look at her, “I—I believe so” she then said, “or at least I think I will”

“It’s okay, it’s a lot to take in” Tim reassured.

“Yes, it is” Ziva nodded.

Then to Tim’s surprise, the woman came closer to him and Trent, both watched her slide down onto her knees. Trent tilted his head curiously, nose twitching as he stared at the woman.

“He is beautiful” Ziva said after a moment.

Trent’s chest puffed up with pride, before nudging Ziva’s hand for pets and scratches, and while he rolled his eyes. Tim was relieved that at least one of his teammates seems to have accepted Trent and by default him.

_“For now”_ said a voice in the back of his head, the same voice remained him that he was a little bit more complicated than Trent.

“Are you a Werewolf as well?” Ziva asked looking up at the other while scratching Trent’s right ear.

From where they were making their way through his favorite whiskey, Vance, Gibbs and Tony looked at Tim, who smiled at the woman.

“I’m a little bit more complicated than that” he said, “I’m what’s called an Human Omega” he then further elaborated at Ziva’s curious look.

“What is that?” asked Tony.

“I’ll explain later, Trent change back so we can tell them about the Hunters”

“Hunters?”

As Tim ignored Vance’s question, Trent moved away from Ziva so he could have room, and the humans watched as fur sunk in, bones once again shifted and cracked. Paws and claws turned into human hands and nails, and he grew and grew until they were looking at the familiar body of Trent Kort once more.

_“I didn’t need to see that”_ Tony thought, making a face as he looked away from the now naked Werewolf, though not before he noticed Tim near leering at Trent’s body as he handed the wolf’s clothes back….Ziva too.

“Ziva, about face” Gibbs said, “this isn’t _Chippendales_ ”

Ziva pouted but did turn around.

“How do you know about _Chippendales,_ Boss?” Tony asked with a grin, the grin sliding off at the hard look his Boss gave him.

“Now that the big secret is out” Trent said after he finished dressing, “we can get down to business”

“I’m not sure I want to” Vance grumbled, glaring when Trent sat down and placing his feet on the table.

“Trent” said Tim in disapproval.

To the humans’ surprise, Trent actually looked chastised and took his feet down, once Tim and Ziva sat down, Trent began.

“I was in _Tel Aviv_ when I noticed the tail” Trent said.

“And what were you doing in _Tel Aviv_?” Vance asked, now that the shock was wearing off, he usual suspicion of the CIA Agent was now rearing up.

Trent’s lips curled up into a smirk and he titled his head just slightly, “A favor” he said, “for a friend”

Tim gives him a curious look, but doesn’t say anything, this does not go unnoticed by his team.

“They attacked me” the CIA Agent continued on, “I was able to identify one of them as Ray Cruz, a now **_former_** CIA Agent, something wrong?”

Around him, the NCIS Agents and Director went for attentively listening to shock, nose twitching at the smell of the strong emotions coming from them. Especially Ziva, frowning, he wondered what his Intel had missed about Tim’s team.

“Care to share?”  Trent asked.

“I know Ray” said Ziva after a moment, “we are…close”

Understanding, Trent continued, “I…..disposed of Ray and his friends, or so I thought, I picked up the tail again when I landed at the airport here. They cornered me and shot me full of holes, was able to get away, and really lose them after that.”

“They shot you?” questioned Gibbs.

Trent nodded, “Werewolves heal fast” he clarified when he continued to get confused looks.

“He ended up bleeding in my bathroom” Tim picked up, “I called Mark, who patched him up. He’s been staying at my place for a few days. I had Michael look into the attack, I think he was on his way to my apartment when the Hunters attacked us, the Hunters kicked in my door and opened fired. Nick and I were able to take cover, Mark and Trent came out the room and tried to disarm them, Nick was hit with a bullet. Mark dragged Nick into my bedroom, while I helped Trent with the Hunters. When Michael came in, the Hunters ran off, Michael gave chase, that’s when you, Ziva and Tony came in Boss.”   

“These Hunters” Gibbs said after a moment, “why were they after you Kort?”

“Because Hunters are terribly hypocritical” Trent sneered.

“Hunters” Tim explained further, “have very single-minded opinions when it comes Werewolves, or the Supernatural in general. It’s a high possibility that Ray figured out that Trent was a Werewolf and decided to hunt him down.”

“And will continue hunting us until they put a bullet in our hearts” said Trent

“So McGee is still in danger” said Gibbs.    

“If they’ve been watching us, which I’m sure they were, then yes” snarled Trent.

“Alright then” said Vance standing up, “until this is all over, Kort and McGee will be in protective custody”

“Appreciate it” Trent grinned.

Vance narrowed his eyes at the Werewolf, who merely smiled back.

“Trent, stop it” Tim sighed then turned his attention the Director, “before we actually do the protection detail, I was hoping we could hold off on that until my Alpha gets here”

“Alpha?”

“Yes” Tim nodded, “think of a wolf pack with humans” the Agent clarified when there were more confused expressions.

The humans tried, and found that they may have somewhat of an understanding what an Alpha meant, however. They now were a little confused and worried, as they remembered that Tim told them that he was an Human Omega, and from what they knew about wolf packs; Omegas were not treated nicely.

“It’s not as bad as you’re probably imagining” Trent said, correctly reading their expressions.

Hearing that coming from the CIA Agent, did nothing to ease their confusion, or worry.

**_~.~_ **

When Michael arrived at the Yard, and stepped off the elevator, Trent and Tim were not surprised to see who was with him. The man was huge, over six foot with broad shoulders, the black shirt he wore did nothing to hide the muscular chest and arms. Dark green eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair.

Kuma McGee was an opposing figure.

The team had met him three years ago, the eldest brother of Tim; the man had come by to take his brother out for lunch. Somehow it had ended with Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs joining them. The team learned that day that Tim was youngest out of four boys, Kuma was very protective of his baby brother, and that Tony and the eldest McGee sibling got along well. Even ** _after_** Tim told Tony that Kuma had wanted to bend the Senior Agent over the diner’s table and screw him silly. In fact, whenever the two would meet, be it at NCIS or wherever they decided to hang out together; there was a lot of flirting between them.

Now however, as the man came into the Pen, and made a beeline toward Tim, Tony was feeling anything but flirtatious.

Before leaving the Director’s office, Tim had told them that his brothers were Werewolves, as were Mark and Nick, and Michael was a Hunter which was very confusing for the humans, but Tim promised to explain later.

Kuma McGee was a Werewolf, Werewolves were **_real_**! Everything he thought he knew, was changing. Everything he thought he knew about his Probie was changing.

As Tim allowed his brother to fuss over him, Tony studied his partner with new eyes, nothing he saw told him that Tim was a creature of the night. Which he supposed it made sense, considering no one has truly believed in Werewolves since Medieval times. And he couldn’t even get upset with Tim for not telling him about this, after all there were secrets and then there were **_secrets_**. The fact that Tim was telling them now, telling the truth when they could just have easily made up some kind of lie, told the Senior Agent that not only was Tim taking a big risk but trusted his team enough to take that risk.

And that, he suddenly realized, was enough for him.

He goes over to Tim’s desk, “Hey Kuma” he grinned at the Werewolf, “just gonna ignore me, I’m hurt” he then pouted.

Kuma blinked at him, a look of bewilderment on his face, his nose twitched then his lips curled up into a flirtatious grin.

“I’m sorry Tony” he purred leaning in close.

“Nope” Tony huffed playfully, “that sexy purr of yours is not going to work this time”

“So you think my purr is sexy?”

From where she had perched herself on Tim’s desk, Ziva rolled her eyes at the two, while Tim looked on with an amused and knowing expression. At his desk, Gibbs watched his team interact, and was surprised to find that there was no change in behavior; aside from some thoughtful hesitation on Tony’s part. Which was understandable, and while others would think it strange that everyone was lighthearted if they knew the circumstances, Gibbs knew his team.

“You and your team are being very calm about this”

Gibbs looked at the Werewolf leaning against his desk, Trent looked back at him, expression unreadable.

“Probably because it hasn’t sunk in just yet” said Gibbs.

Eyes narrowing, and humming softly, Trent studied the man. Finally after a while, Trent smirked.

“No” he said, “it has sunk in, and you have accepted it. The question is, can you continue to accept him after all that is to come”

Both look at Tim, who was laughing alongside Ziva at whatever Michael said while Tony playfully avoided Kuma’s attempts to hug the man.

“Don’t know” Gibbs said looking back at the Agent, “but we’ll try”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Tonya” Abby said as she turned down her music, “hey Roy”

“Hi Abby” said Tonya as she and her co-worker placed the brown boxes on the table.

“What have you got for me?” Abby asked coming over.

“Well it’s—” Roy trialed off, both he and Tonya glancing nervously at each other, neither sure how to tell their resident Goth whose evidence this was.

“You guys okay?” Abby asked the silent Agents.

“We’re fine” Tonya said, she paused, then after taking a deep breath spoke again. “Abby, I need you to promise me that you’ll remain calm.”

“Why? Tonya, you’re scaring me, guys, what’s going on?”

“There” Roy paused to lick his lips, “there was a shooting at Agent McGee’s place and—Abby! Abby wait!”

The Goth was already out the lab and in the elevator.

_“Not Tim, not Tim! Not my Timmy!”_

Finally the elevator stopped and the door opened, she rushed to the Pen.

“Gibbs!” she cried, and hurried to the man upon seeing him, “where is he!? Where is Tim!?”

“Abby” Gibbs said standing up, and placing his hands on her shoulders preventing her from bulldozing him.

“Gibbs where is he?! What happened?! Where is he?!”

“Abby calm down” Gibbs tried to soothe.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Abby!”

Abby blinked, startled at the loud voice, eyes big and wet.

“McGee is fine” Gibbs said, voice softer, “he’s fine”

“But—”

“Abby”

Abby turned and there is Tim, standing up from behind his desk, relieved she goes over. Intending to hug the life out of him, and then punch him for scaring her. She’s half way there, when suddenly her path is blocked by a wall. The wall turned out to be one Kuma McGee.

“Oh…hello” she said, both startled and nervous.

Kuma McGee didn’t like her, at least that’s the feeling she got whenever she was around the man. Kuma’s stand-offish behavior, and commanding presence that never failed to make her squirm, didn’t help much either.

“Kuma” Tim said softly, “it’s fine”

Kuma stared down the woman, who shivered and looked everywhere but in the man’s eyes, doing so, had her noticing Trent Kort leaning against Gibb’s desk and watching them. Positive that it was the CIA Agent’s fault (probably tried to blow up her Timmy like he did Tony), she started to make her way toward them man, intending on giving him a piece of her mind when Tim stopped her.

“Abs, I’m okay, see?” Tim said with a reassuring smile.

“But he—”

“It’s not his fault” Tim stated firmly, “in fact, Kort saved me”

That threw the Forensic Scientist for a loop, Trent Kort saved Tim? She had a hard time picturing him saving **_anyone_** , at least not without some kind of motive.

Gibbs pulled her to the side, and quietly asked her to go back to the lab, when she protested he gently shushed her.

“I need you in the lab, I need you focus, I need your help in catching the people who attacked McGee. Okay?”

Abby nodded, and with a new focus goes back down to her lab, those bad guys are going to regret going after her Timmy.

**_~.~_ **

“I’m going down to autopsy” Tim said with a sigh after Abby left, “I need to talk to Jimmy”

“I’ll come with you” said Trent pushing off Gibbs’s desk.

The others watched as they headed for the elevator.

“Why don’t you like Abby?” Tony asked Kuma when the two had left.

It was something that team Gibbs had noticed, it caused some tension between Kuma and Gibbs, and Tim always went quiet when asked about it. Now, with all that has been revealed, Tony wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Tim was of the Supernatural.

Kuma looked at the Senior Agent, his eyes flickering with emotions.

“It’s a Pack thing” Michael said when Kuma didn’t answer.

“Oh” said Tony, not knowing what else to say with the vague answer.

Michael and Kuma change the conversation talking about anything until Trent and Tim came back with Jimmy and a bemused Ducky. With everyone in attendance, they all went back to the Director’s office, and after introductions, settled down at the long table.

“Now, what’s going on about the safe houses?” Vance asked when the SCIF was back up.

“While we have no problem with staying in a safe house of your choice” began Kuma.

None of the Tim’s team, Ducky and the Director missed the “we” part.

“I rather it be one of ours”

“You have a safe house?” asked Tony, a little alarm about the fact.

“We have many houses” Kuma grinned coquettishly.

“As Kuma was saying” Michael picked up, rolling his eyes, “while we rather it be one of our own, if you find that too displeasing, we will gladly go to one of yours, on the condition that Jimmy is able to set up the protection spells”

“I’m sorry to interrupt” said Ducky, “but I’m afraid I’m a bit lost.”

“I’m still stuck on the Jimmy and spells part” mumbled Tony.

After a nod from Tim, Jimmy held up his hand, and there are startled gasps when his hand glowed white.

“I’m a Warlock” Jimmy said as the glow dimmed away, “are you alright Dr. Mallard?”  he then asked the gaping man.

“I’m….I’m not sure” Ducky squeaked, “….do you mind doing that again?” he then said after taking off, cleaning and putting back on his glasses.

Amused, Jimmy chuckled and does it again, and while his eyes go alarmingly wide, the ME didn’t fall over.

“I think…I think someone should start at the beginning” Ducky said once his voice was working again.

Tim does, and thankful the man believed him when he told him that his brother, Trent and himself were Werewolves. The Omega wasn’t sure the man’s heart could take the transformation.

“Shouldn’t Abigail be here?” Ducky asked afterward, “as the Forensic Scientist working on this case, she could find something that would be unexplainable to” here he paused to find the right words for what he was going to say next, it wasn’t easy as he was still processing the fact that his assistant and Timothy were something straight out of Mythology, “human science, and yet, isn’t in your world.”

“Any evidence such as that has been dealt with” Trent said.

“And how did you do that?” Gibbs asked, genuinely curious as to how that was possible with all the Law Enforcement stomping around Tim’s apartment.

“A magician never gives away his secrets Gibbs” Trent grinned briefly before his expression went serious, “everything that is in Ms. Sciuto’s lab is what to be expected”

“You do not trust Abby” Ziva stated suddenly.

“Not with this” the Wolf confirmed, and Ziva was surprised to see that the wolf was genuinely honest about it.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, annoyed with the CIA Agent on Abby’s behalf, even though he knows that the Agent was naturally distrustful. Abby was damn good at her job, beyond the best of the best, and in his opinion should be here with them. His annoyance and growing anger turned in surprise and shock when Tim **_agreed_** with Trent.

“Abby is great at her job” Tim explained, “no one is denying that, however when it comes to trust, she has shown me over the years that she is willing to use it to her advantage. Trust to my kind is very important, hard to break but even harder to get back once broken.”

There is a long silence, Trent studied the humans’ faces. Ziva’ and Ducky’s expressions were one of sad understanding which told the Wolf that perhaps the two knew more about the relationship between Tim and Abby, while the Director’s eyes narrowed thoughtful, Tony had a very complex look on his face. Which Trent knew well why, Gibbs‘s look however. Was the one Trent took his time with, shock was the foremost emotion closely followed by confusion, and underneath it all was fear.

“We will let you know what you can keep her in the loop about” Kuma said breaking the human’s from their thoughts, “now let’s us get back to the safe house”

Wanting a distraction, Gibbs nodded, “So these spells” he said, mind getting back to the case, “what will they do?”

“The spells I will place on the safe house will keep it hidden from the Hunters’ sight, and will prevent whoever wish to do harm out.” Jimmy explained.

“You can do this to any place?” Gibbs inquired.

“There are a few conditions depending on the area, but yes.”

He had an idea.

**_~.~_ **

Gibbs leaned against the elevator wall as it went down to Abby’s lab, he sighed as he thought about what he was about to do and the backlash that was to come because of it. The safe house was going to be his house, Jimmy had already left with Michael to place the spells while Tony and Kuma headed to Tim’s apartment to get some clothes and whatever else Tim needed.  However there was a condition to this.

Abby could not come near or in the house, unless it was life or death.

Kuma, and Trent had been the one to state this condition, but it was Tim siding with them that kept Gibbs’s mouth shut.

 _“How did I miss all this?”_ the Team Leader thought.

How did he miss such a tear between Abby and Tim, the two got along so well, he saw nothing that told him or his gut otherwise.

_“I obviously missed **something** ”_

Just like he missed that Trent and Tim were closer than the occasional team-up, that the CIA Agent apparently had more of Tim’s trust then the team, granted that could be that the two were more or less the same species. Gibbs sighed again, today was turning into one hell of a day.

 _“And it’s not over yet”_ he grimaced as the door opened, _“here we go”_

**_~.~_ **

“Why do I have a feeling that you and my Director didn’t have a chat like you said” Trent said, leaning back against his chair, expression slightly amused. 

Leon goes over and sits at his desk, not at all bothered that the CIA Agent had called him out on his lie about wanting to talk to Wolf about the conversation he had with the CIA Director.

 _“Which I should probably do at some point”_ the man thought as he leaned back against his chair.

Trent allowed the man to gather his thoughts, it had been a very long day for the Director after all.

“How much to do you know” Leon finally said, “about the relationship between Agent McGee and Ms. Sciuto?”

“That story, Director Vance, is not my story to tell”  Trent said, voice a rare soft, it was a moment he granted the man out of being impressed that through all he had seen in the last hours, Leon still thought of his Agent’s wellbeing first.

Thought of Tim’s wellbeing first.

“The fact that it’s McGee’s story worries me” Leon sighed, “I’m not blind Kort, I see what goes on with my team”

“Obviously not enough to do anything about it” Trent said, keeping his voice neutral.

“My hands are tied if there are no complaints” Leon replied, telling the Agent that the Director knew more than perhaps the Werewolf thought.

Trent hummed, before he got up from the chair and over to the Director’s desk, he takes out a pen from the holder and pulled off a sticky note.

“There are a list of cases the team worked on with Ms. Sciuto’s close involvement” the Alpha said as he wrote, “I suggest you pay particular attention to the ones I marked, the number below is in case you have any questions. And with that, shall we now talk about my Director?”


	4. Chapter 4

“What?”

Gibbs inwardly winced as he gently steered the surprised and shocked woman to her office and sat her down in the chair.

“You okay?” he asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

“I don’t understand” Abby said softly, “I mean I kind of do, it wouldn’t be a safe house if everyone knew,   but….why am I banned? It’s your house; wouldn’t it be **_weird_** if I didn’t come by? Especially if Tony and Ziva are going to be there”

She did have a point, but Kuma and Tim had been insisted on it.

“Did the Director order this?” Abby then asked she wouldn’t be surprised; she always got this feeling that the man was a little…impatient with her.

Gibbs hesitated in answering, then sighed, “No, he agreed to it, but it was Kuma who brought it up”

“That is not surprising” Abby sighed.

“And McGee agreed”

Abby gaped, “What—I—He—I don’t—”

“He says that he can’t trust you”

The world started to tilt. Tim, **_her_** Timmy, didn’t trust her? How could that be? She was Abby, Gibbs’s Abby. Tony’ and Ziva’s Abby, **_Tim’s_** Abby…or at least she thought she was.

“Why would he say that?” Gibbs asked, “why Abby?”

**_~.~_ **

“So” Tony said five minutes into the drive, “about the whole, Tim not trusting Abby thing. Was that what Michael meant about it being a Pack thing? And doesn’t that not trusting thing apply to me?”

Kuma sighed, and leaned back against the passenger seat, “Yes, whether she intentionally did it or not, Ms. Sciuto has…misused my brother’s gentle and forgiving nature one too many times. A Pack, must have absolute trust in one another, it’s one of the ways we survive. In a way, a Pack is similar to your team, as for that applying to you. No”

“But I’ve messed up too,” Tony insisted, “I can even name the time and when, some have even been really bad”

Kuma smiled, “And that is where you and Ms. Sciuto are different. I’ve known you for three years; I’ve seen you change, in a good way. You’ve made mistakes, admitted and learned from them. You’ve apologized, and I’ve never heard or seen you make the same error twice.  You’ve grown Tony, Ms. Sciuto has not. Tim knows, and seen this, and that is why he trusts you.”

Tony stared at the road, amazed and flattered, he’s never really seen it that way. After Jeanne, he realized that he needed to change, for both himself and those around him. And he did, granted he slipped up a couple of times, but he always picked himself back up and continue on within the best of his abilities. To hear someone say what he had been doing out loud made him sound like a much better person then he thought he was.

It was a little overwhelming.

“You are an amazing person Tony” Kuma continued, “and it’s one of the things I like about you”

Tony blushed.

When they arrive at Tim’s apartment, everything was back to normal except for the still hanging door, tapped off doorway and the officer stationed there to watch the apartment.

“Got the call” said the Officer after Tony showed him his badge, “go right on in, by the way, how is your man?”

“Good, thanks” Tony said before he and Kuma duck under the yellow tape.

The two make their way to the bedroom, both ignoring the blood stain on the carpet as they started packing.

“Question” Tony said as he came out the bathroom, “there’s more than one of everything, I recognized Probie’s and yours, but not the others. Do you want me to take them?”

“Just the blue toothbrush, that’s Trent”

“Oh” Tony said after a moment, then goes back inside the bathroom to pack Tim’s toiletries and Kort’s toothbrush, which once again has his gut rearing its head. **_Why_** was Kort’s toothbrush in Tim’s bathroom? The Senior Agent was pretty sure that some of the body wash and other bathroom supplies belong to the CIA Agent, and the clothes that Kuma was packing in the next room were not just Tim’s.

“Kuma” he then said as he came back out the bathroom.

The Alpha zipped up the large duffle bag, and looked at the human, “Yeah?” he said, having a good idea what Tony was about to ask.

“About Tim and Kort” Tony said slowly, “what are they to each other?”

Kuma studied the human, he knows that Tony had no problems with homosexuality, the fact that the man flirted with him was the Alpha’s first clue. However, Trent was a different subject altogether, Tony made it no secret that he didn’t like the CIA Agent. Throw in Tony’s protective nature of Tim and you got a recipe for a volcanic explosion. Still, if he told the human the true nature of Tim and Trent’s relationship, he could handle the situation now rather than later should it go wrong, which was the last thing he needed.

“If I confirm whatever suspicion you have, would you be angry?” the Alpha tested.

Tony goes over to the bed and placed the bag full of toiletries next to the duffle bags, he nibbled at his bottom lip in thought before sighing.

“A little” he said scratching the back of his head, “I mean, I don’t like Kort, he blew up my car among other things. And honestly I can’t understand what Tim sees in him, but…..but it must be something good if they’ve been together for as long as I think they have, and you, Leo and Orion haven’t killed him for being with your baby brother”

Kuma grinned at the last bit.

“And…and I trust Tim, I trust him to have my back, trust him to be my wingman. So it makes sense to trust him in this.”

Tony shifted nervously after he finished, both at saying something so vulnerable and honest, and because Kuma always had that effect on him, the only other person who could do that so easily was Tim, the intense stare from the big Alpha wasn’t helping either.

“You are a good friend Tony” Kuma finally said with a gentle smile that always got Tony’s heart racing for some reason.

They finish in the bedroom, and go to the living where Kuma packed the electronics that had survived the attack, along with DVDs and _Blu-Ray_.

“I never took Probie for a _Disney_ guy, oooh the classic _Thunder Cats_ ”

Kuma chuckled, and wondered what kind of expression the man would have if he told him that all the _Disney_ and old cartoon DVDs, and Blu-Ray were for Trent.

**_~.~_ **

“Do you have any idea why the Hunters went after Trent?” Jimmy asked as he put the finishing touches on the protection spells, hands glowing softly as he walked around the house.

“I think they may have been hired guns” Michael said as he followed, “if that’s true, then the question is, who hired them?”

Jimmy hummed softly as he headed down to the basement, Michael stayed at the top of the stairs while Jimmy went down. He kept his senses out as he watched the Warlock move around below.

“I’m a little bit more worried that a Hunter was working for the CIA” Jimmy said, bringing up the information Michael had given him on the way here.

“Probably still is, Trent said that Cruz could still be alive, you and I both know that Hunters for all that they are human, are hard to kill”

“True” Jimmy sighed, “hopefully, we’ll figure this out before it get worse. There done”

“Great, let’s go”

Jimmy hurried up the stairs and followed the Hunter out the house, the warlock spelling the front door lock before heading to the car.

“Did anyone inform Victor and Raven about all that has happened?” Jimmy asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

“Tim was calling them as we were leaving, and since I haven’t gotten a call yet and the world is still intact, I’m assuming the Pup was able to convince his parents not to cut their anniversary short or he’s still on the phone”

“It’d be easier if they were here” Jimmy pointed out.

“I can see the point, however, we don’t know where the Hunters are. It’s more dangerous for them to come to us, no, they are safer where they all.”

“Don’t think Raven will like that”

“Never said she had to like it”

**_~.~_ **

“Love you too, yeah I’ll tell them, bye”

Zia watched as Tim hung up his phone with a sigh, “I take it the talk did not go well” she then said.

Tim smiled, “Wolves are very protective of their pups, especially if the danger is so close. It was hard, but I got her and Dad to stay where they are. It’s safer”

Ziva nodded before she glanced around, then wheeled her chair over to Tim’s desk, “Is it safe to speak of your….family history in such an open place?” she then asked quietly.

“It isn’t,” Tim said, “however we’re safe here.”

“I would say Kort thought the same thing about the CIA, however I do not think that, erm, man, trusts anyone…..except you apparently.”

Tim gave a sheepish grin at the look the woman gave him, his and Trent’s relationship was a subject he dreaded being brought up, but knew he’d have to tell his Team eventually.  Just not like this.

“Trent” Tim said, “is very special to me, and I, him.”

“Special, as in a family sense?” Ziva asked, “or is it something more?”

“Something more” Tim confirmed, and hoped the woman would leave it at that, Ziva continuing to stare at him told him that his partner wanted more. “Fine, but you have to promise not to freak out, and **_definitely_** don’t tell Gibbs, Tony, or Abby”

Ziva nodded, looking way too eager in the Omega’s opinion, and after a deep breath he told her “Trent is my fiancé”

Ziva’s expression went blank, she glanced down at Tim’s fingers as though she somehow missed a ring, then looked back up at her co-worker’s face.

“You okay Ziva?” Tim asked worriedly.

“I am fine, but I cannot figure out one thing”       

“What’s that?”

“How did he get pass your brothers?”

Tim laughed.

**_~.~_ **

When he came back up from Abby’s lab, without any of his questions answered, he finds that Tony and Kuma had returned, and Trent had finally come down from the Director’s office. His Senior Agent and Ziva had the CIA Agent cornered at the woman’s desk, they were talking in hushed voices, whatever was being said had Trent looking both impressed and terrified. Looking over at Kuma who was sitting at Tony’s desk, he found the eldest McGee grinning and looking very much entertained.

“Do I want to know?” Gibbs asked as he came over to the desk.

“Mmm, I don’t think Trent could handle you knowing” Kuma chuckled, his grin growing at Gibbs’s curious look, “I’ll let Tim tell you”

“Where is he?”

“Break room, said he was going to get something to drink, but I think he just wanted to make Trent suffer alone”

Gibbs nodded and after raising a brow when Ziva took out a paperclip, headed for the break room, he found his youngest pouting at the soda machine. Lips titling up into a smile, he goes over and kicked the machine, startling Tim.

“Um, thanks Boss” Tim said when his soda dropped, “want the other one?” he then asked when he found that there were two cans.

Gibbs took the offered can, and opened it, “I talk to Abby” he said after taking a sip, “told her about the safe house, and what you said, about trust”

“….Oh”

Gibbs nodded, “She’s confused, can’t understand, and to be honest neither can I. What ** _happened_** Tim? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Do you really think this is a conversation to be had here Boss?” the Omega said after a moment.

“My office then”

Tim doesn’t move, instead he continued drinking his soda, Gibbs is more curious then annoyed about the lack of movement. Then, Tim locked eyes with him, and Gibbs…he froze. It was something about those green eyes, something old, and wild. It remained Gibbs that he was dealing with something outside the norm.  He wasn’t sure what that said about him that he forgot about that little fact so quickly.

“Okay” Tim then said.

The two headed for the usual elevator, and once the flip had been switched, Gibbs looked expectedly at Tim. The Agent watched as Tim looked very much uncomfortable and uncertain, then right before his eyes, something he saw more than once and always made him proud happened; Tim stood straighter and his eyes turned into steely determination.

“Abby is your favorite” Tim said, “everybody knows this, and whether she does it consciously or not, Abby takes advantage of it.”

“Abby doesn’t—”

“She does so” Tim interrupted, “because you don’t punish her like you do us. You even punish us for her mistakes”

“Wait, when have I ever—”                                                                     

“Her ex-boyfriend, yes it was my job to protect her, and I did so within the best of my abilities. But I don’t control her, nor do I control her choices. I told her what she needed to do to keep her safe, even scolded her for being careless. **_You_** even gave her a direct order, and yet, well I’m sure you remember the rest”

“Okay, so I—”

“Boss, you wouldn’t even let me explain, and I know you read the report afterwards, so did you even talk to her about it? I know you didn’t talk to me. Gibbs, I know you think of her like a daughter, but she isn’t a child. She is a grown woman, one who has flaws that sometimes she cannot see and often is not called on because of a combination of many things, one of them is you….Another incident was in Mexico”

At the thought of both his little girl and Mexico, Gibbs flinched; he didn’t know all the details about what had happened there, the reports had been very vague on both ends. But it had caused days of rare tension between Tim and Abby.

“What happened there could have been much worse.” Tim paused and licked his lips, he studied the man before him. “We all have flaws, all of us have made mistakes, I have forgiven and forgotten a lot of things because I care about all of you. You are my family, my Pack, but even with Pack; there is so many times one can forgive and forget”

Tim flipped on the switch, and stepped off the elevator once the door opened, Gibbs watched him go, before he leaned back against the elevator wall, the doors slowly closing as he was left with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gibbs finally returned to the Pen, everyone noticed his change in mood and wisely said nothing about it. Giving the older Agent his space, until Leon lets them go around four o’clock in the afternoon, the Director had considered making them stay at NCIS Headquarters; but Tim had pointed out it’d just make the Hunters go into hiding and wait them out, and did he **_really_** want Trent Kort staying in NCIS? So with Tony and Ziva tailing behind him, and Kuma and Michael as their passengers, Gibbs drove to his now magical protected house. With Tim riding shot gun and Trent in the back.

Both of whom were Werewolves.

There will be Werewolves in his house.

 _“I need a drink”_ the Agent thought.

When they arrive at Gibbs’s house, the humans paused in their vehicles to see if they could notice any changes, but nothing was out of place. They unpack Tony’s car of the luggage and entered the house without incident, and while Kuma, Michael, and Trent patrolled around the outside of his house, Gibbs went into the kitchen to see if he could find anything to feed his guests, considering that he hadn’t gone shopping in over a week the man was doubtful. So upon opening his refrigerator, Gibbs is surprised to find it full, opening the freezer and his cupboard resulted in the same.

“That was Michael’s doing”

Gibbs closed his cupboard door and turned to his kitchen doorway where Tim was nervously standing.

“I mentioned to him that you’d probably haven‘t gone shopping in a while before he and Jimmy left” the Omega explained.

Gibbs nodded and then watched as Tim went over to the fridge, opened the door and pulled out meat that was wrapped up in brown paper and tied with a string, Gibbs knew that meant that the meat came from a local butcher. After placing the meat onto the counter, Tim also started to pull out varies vegetables.

“Want any help?” Gibbs asked after pointing out where the pots and pans were after the Omega asked about them.

“No, I got this” Tim smiled as he started peeling a red onion.

Gibbs nodded and started making his way out the kitchen so as to not be in the way and to find his bourbon.

“Boss” Tim said, stopping the man.

Gibbs looked and waited.

“….Are you okay?” Tim asked softly.

“Not really, not sure what to do or even say to be honest, but….but I’m not mad at you.” Gibbs shifted a bit on his feet as he readied himself to say the next words, “I asked and you were honest with me, can’t say I like what you told me, but who would. It’s going to take time for me Tim”

Tim’s smile was understanding, and so gentle that whatever guilt that Gibbs felt left him, and he exited the kitchen with lighter steps.

**_~.~_ **

Kuma, Michael, and Trent came back giving the all clear, and explaining what they’d hear should any of Jimmy’s spells were broken.

“You’ll hear a loud pop, like a balloon” Kuma explained as he went through the bag that held the electronics, he pulled out the Blu-Ray player and its cords, he then looked at Gibbs’s television.

The Alpha blinked at the old television, then went back into the bag, hoping he brought the adaptor cords; he sighed in relief when he found them. As the eldest McGee worked on the television, Michael asked Gibbs where he could put the rest of the bags while Trent wondered if his ban from Tim’s kitchen extended to Gibb’s kitchen, he never got to find out because Kuma had started cursing from behind the TV.

Tony and Ziva watched the two Alphas bicker, as Gibbs directed Michael to the guestroom, the older Agent going over the sleeping arrangements in his head; as well as why he was letting the Werewolves take over his house.  

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Trent asked Kuma when Ziva told them that the television screen was still black.

“Yes” Kuma grumped as he pulled out a cord and switched it with another.

“The black screen says otherwise” Ziva pointed out.

Kuma leaned over from the back of the television, and glared at her, Ziva merely smiled innocently while Tony snickered. Trent smirked before he took the red cord from the Alpha’s hand and plugged it in another spot then what Kuma was originally planning on putting it in.

“Oh! There’s a picture!”

Kuma grumbled.

“Trent stop showing off!” Tim called from the kitchen.

Dinner was an amazing grilled skirt steak with herb salsa verde, tomato salad with shallot vinaigrette capers and basil, and mushroom risotto. Tim refused to tell them how he got the grilled taste for the steaks seeing as he didn’t use a grill of any kind, and had banned them from the kitchen earlier after Tony had tried to sneak some food. For obvious reasons, there was no wine, but Michael had brought several bottles of some kind of berry drink that went surprisingly well with the meal.

 “This is amazing McGee!” Ziva complemented, Gibbs nodded his agreement, bemoaning the fact that his youngest Agent was a man and not a woman, he’d marry him if this is what he could eat every day.  He wasn’t sure why Trent looked a bit smug.

“Thanks Ziva, Tony slow down, or you’ll choke” chuckled Tim.

Tony said something around his mouthful of food, but he did slow down, amused, Kuma leaned over and whispered something in the Senior Agent’s ear; whatever the Alpha said made Tony choke. Michael laughed while Trent shook his head amusement in his eyes.

“Kuma!” Tim scolded, cheeks red.

“What?” Kuma said, blinking innocently.

“Behave yourself” the Omega sighed.

His brother gave a wolfish grin before going back to his food. Rolling his eyes, Tim turned to Tony who had stopped choking thanks to Ziva thumping his back. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah” Tony answered, voice a little hoarse, the human then took a sip of his drink.

The Senior Agent glanced at Kuma, quickly he looked away, cheeks red.

“Don’t mind him” Tim then said, “Alphas are about as subtle as a moving train”

“And just as hard-headed” said Michael.

“You have no right to say that”

“Hey!”

“So” Ziva then said, “Alphas are bulldozers and hard-headed?”

Amused by the obvious invitation the Werewolves and Hunter glanced at each other before Tim spoke.

“Sometimes, Alphas are the protectors of the Pack, bigger, stronger, faster and more intelligent; the natural leaders.” he said, “ and you’d think because of this they would be aggressive, but in all actuality Alphas are laid back, however very few are be willing to be submissive”

“And very few can successful do so” Kuma picked up, “Omegas, Pups, and mates typically can do it. However, if the Alpha really trusted another they will submit or if their submission is absolutely necessary they will do so”

“Why Omegas?” Gibbs asked, “I can understand Pups and mates, they’re children and spouses, right?”

The Werewolves and Hunter nodded.

“But why an Omega? And what is an Omega to a Werewolf Pack? You said it wasn’t like a normal wolf pack”  

As one, the Alphas and Michael looked at Tim, questions in their eyes. Tim for his part, looked over his openly curious team. Finally after taking a long drink from his cup, and somewhat wishing it was some kind of wine or liquor, he leaned back against his chair with a sigh.

“There is a hierarchy within a Pack; there is Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are the leaders, Betas are the helpers, and the Omegas…Omegas are the caretakers. Nurtures by nature, we care for the Alphas, Betas and Pups of the Pack.”

“Omegas are tacticians,” Trent picked up, “quick thinkers, and good with diplomacy if it was needed. They help keep the Alpha and Beta’s tempers in check, Omegas give life, love, and sometimes… purpose.”

The humans all picked up the hidden meaning behind that, but know better than to ask. However they were curious about the “give life” part, it was important. A type of importance that they felt they would need to earn.

“They are the heart of the Pack” said Kuma, “which makes them very much protected, loved and desired”

“There are two types of Omegas” Tim continued on, “one is the typical Omega, they can fully shift into their first skin like Kuma and Trent among others things.”

“Then there is the Human Omega, which is what Tim is” said Trent, “they are rare within our community, they are fully human. And while they can’t shift in their first skin, they do have the longevity, and faster healing, and all Pups birthed by an Human Omega will always be Purebreds. Human Omegas are also highly intelligent.”

The CIA Agent was obviously bragging, though Gibbs didn’t seem to know why, glancing over at Tony and Ziva, he finds his two Agents with a mixed expression of amusment and exasperation. Kuma and Michael both looked very proud while Tim just blushed.

“You said that Human Omegas will birth Purebreds” Tony piped up.

“Aside from the hierarchy, there are also types” Michael nodded, “Purebreds are direct descendants of the Dire wolves, the ancestors of the Werewolves. There was a time when some of the Purebreds went feral and mated with the normal wolves in the region; their offspring became known as Hybrids. Often they cannot change into their second skin, so they remain wolves for all their lives, occasionally you’ll get one who can change into both. Half-breeds are the results of a mating between a Purebred and a human, or even a Hybrid and a human”

Michael paused to eat more of his food, continuing after swallowing, “Lone Wolves are young Alphas and Betas who have left their family Packs to either look for another Pack, or start one of their own.Rogues, are feral wolves who choose not to have a pack, which makes them dangerous.”

“Why?” asked Tony.

“Werewolves need a Pack” said Kuma, “it’s a deep instinctive desire, ignoring it results in us going Feral, which is dangerous because Feral Wolves will attack and kill anything within sight, and it’s them that actually started the Werewolf Legend”

“And finally” said Michael, “you have the Human Omegas which we explained to you and the Turned, humans turned by a Werewolf, the Turned are always Betas, thought there have been a few Alphas”

The Pack then went  quiet, resuming eating their dinner and letting the humans process what they had just learned, Tim wondered if they will bring up Omegas again; they had been very vague about the subject and he knew his team had picked up on it. They don’t bring it up, in fact the rest of dinner and dessert (Apricot-Anise Tarts) was spent talking about how the McGee Pack and Michael met.

“I had confirmed a rumor about a Rogue terrorizing a small town outside of Ohio’s capital” Michael began, “two days of searching led me to Raven, who as you know is Tim’s mother. However, at the time I didn’t know that, nor did I care that she wasn’t the one killing people. At that time I was like most Hunters, close-minded and prejudice against anything of the Supernatural. During our fight, Raven knocked me unconscious and got away. About a day later, I found the Rogue. It didn’t end well; the Rogue got the advantage, injured me and would have definitely killed me if it wasn’t for Raven. She saved me, brought me back to my hotel, patched me up and stayed with me until I was all healed.”

“That must have been very confusing” said Ziva, “from what you’ve told us, Hunters and Werewolves are enemies”

“Since the Dark Ages” Tim nodded.

“It was” Michael continued his story, “I was young then, thought I knew everything there was to know. Then comes along this Wolf, who seemed to find me more amusing then fearful, who treated me like some kind of child merely throwing a temper-tantrum. She kept tabs on me after she left me in the hotel room, and I thought that was the end of it. Until some weeks later in another state, she popped up again, then another state, and another. For years, she or a member of the Pack would appear out of nowhere, more often than not helping with my hunts. Then somehow, somewhere I stop thinking about them as monsters and started thinking them as friends. And now I can’t get rid of them, no matter how hard I try”

“You know you love us” Kuma grinned.

“Lies, all lies” Michael denied playfully.

**_~.~_ **

After dinner, Tim had Michael and Trent clear the table and do the dishes, while the Omega and his brother went into the living room. Kuma moved the furniture around while Gibbs showed Tim where all of his spare blankets, comforters, and pillows were after the Omega asked about them. With the older Agent’s help, Tim brought the whole closet back to the living room which was now more spacious, the humans then watched as Kuma and Tim made a nest out of the comforters, blankets and pillows.

“Wow, this feels great” Tony said in surprise when Kuma asked them to lay down in the nest to have a feel.

“I agree” Ziva nodded, “and it looks like it’s big enough for all of us, but why make it?”

“It’ll help calm the nervous” Kuma explained as he squatted down to smooth out wrinkles in the nest.

The humans waited for more but the Wolf doesn’t elaborate, however the humans, after a moment of thought, understood.  They had just been attacked, and the assailants were still out there, there was also the fact that the Wolves were out of their comfort zone.

 _“I’m surprised none of them had started pissing on my sofa”_ Gibbs thought. 

Showers were taken, and popcorn was made, Kuma and Tim ushered the humans into the nest while Trent put in the movie. Gibbs noted that the CIA Agent sat close next to Tim afterwards, but said nothing. A sudden surprised squeak turned his attention to his Senior Agent, Kuma had lifted and placed Tony in between his legs, Tony’s back to the Alpha’s chest.

“Don’t make me hit you over the nose with a rolled up newspaper” said Tony when big strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, aside from his cheeks being red; the NCIS Agent didn’t seem upset about being suddenly manhandled.

Kuma looked very much pleased with himself.

Shaking his head, Michael who had settled next to Ziva, the woman giving the man’s lap a thoughtful gaze, pressed play with the remote.

“ _Hunchback of Norte Dame_?” said Tony when he realized what they were going to be watching while Gibbs raised his brow.

Michael shrugged before grabbing Ziva and settling her in his lap, to the surprised of Tony, she giggled and got comfortable.

**_~.~_ **

After the movie, Michael did one last swipe of the house, this time with Ziva.

“Should we be expecting wedding invitations soon?” Tony asked Kuma teasingly when the front door closed.

“It’s more likely just curiosity” sad Kuma before taking the now empty popcorn bowls to the kitchen.

When the two came back, everyone was ready to turn in for the night; Ziva took the guestroom with Michael who would take the floor.

“I do not mind sharing the bed” Ziva smiled as the two headed upstairs.

Tony mouthed wedding to Kuma, the Alpha chuckled. Gibbs’s lips tilted upwards as he headed down to the basement. The rest of the Wolves and Tony would take the nest, when his brother settled down next to his partner, Tim gave the Alpha a warning look before turning off the lights and snuggling up with Trent.

 _“That’s going to take some getting use too”_ Tony thought as he got comfortable.

Eventually, the Senior Agent felt his body and eyes get heavy with sleep, finally his eyes close; only to popped open when he felt Kuma spoon him!

“Want me to move?” Kuma quietly asked when Tony made a surprise noise.

“….Um….” Tony trailed off, and thought about how he felt, while it was surprising, he wasn’t uncomfortable. Just like when they had been watching the movie, it was surprising but not uncomfortable, in fact he had had even leaned back against the Alpha’s chest at one point. Even now, the warm body against his back felt nice, as was the large heavy arm draped along his waist, and the big coarse feeling hand that had slipped underneath his shirt.

“No” Tony then said after clearing his throat, “it’s fine”

Kuma is then quiet, so long that Tony would have thought the other asleep if it wasn’t for the thumb that was caressing his stomach, and then the Alpha spoke again.

“Can I do something else?” he whispered.

Tony’s heart started race, though he’s not sure if its excitement or fear, throat dry: the Agent nodded and waited. He doesn’t have to wait long, and he jumped, startled when a nose suddenly pressed against the nape of his neck and inhaled.

“K-Kuma?”

Then Kuma did something, he rumbled. An animalistic sound that vibrated from the big strong hard chest, a chest he knew from experience was covered in hair and wash-broad abs.

Tony’s cock twitched.

Kuma sniffed again and he pressed closer, Tony’s eyes widen at the feel of something alarmingly big and half-hard.

“Want me to move?” Kuma whispered against his skin, hot breath made him shiver.

Tony never said no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've come to one of the chapters that is the reason for the rating :). 
> 
> Enjoy!

While humans and Wolves rested, someone….or something was making their way through the dark streets of DC, their stride told of someone who was not worried about thieves or gang members. They walked past the local prostitute, not even glancing at them or acknowledging their alluring calls. Eventual, they came to blocks of abandon apartments, he entered the first on the corner and up the unstable stairs to the fourth floor, down the hall to last door by the dirty window that led to the fire escape. Two quick knocks and the door opened.

“I take it from your call, things did not go well”

The man that had opened the door narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then stepped aside to let the other into the dim lighted room. The room was bare save for a dirty mattress in one corner where another man was laying in, leg bandaged, and what looked like half of a military armory and a chair in another corner. There was a kitchen, as old and run down as the building, there was a doorway that possibly leads to a bedroom and bathroom.

“What happened?”

“Everything was going fine” said the man who had answered the door, “after losing the Wolf in _Tel Aviv_ , we found and followed him here, we ambushed the Wolf but he was able to get away and we lost him”

“Look like you were able to find him again, along with some trouble it seems”

The man on bed huffed in an almost sarcastic manner before he spoke, “Tracked him to an apartment in Silver Springs, did surveillance and found there were more of them, pack members most likely”

At the mention of Silver Springs, the –we will call him man for now- man’s eyes narrowed, “Did you get a good look at them” he then asked.

The two men, obviously Hunters, were curious; but didn’t question why. They merely nodded and give him descriptions. When they were done, the man was not happy.

“You idiots!” the man snapped.

“What’s the problem?”  said the injured Hunter, “less monsters in the world, just be lucky we aren’t charging you extra”

Pushing back the urge to growl in frustration, the man glared at the injured Hunter, “They were part of the McGee pack, the owner of that apartment is the youngest son of the Alphas, **_and_** a Federal Agent!”

There was more to it than that, just like there was more to why he wanted Trent Kort dead.

“Shit” cursed one of the Hunters.

It wasn’t the Federal Agent part that had them cursing, they’ve hunted and killed law enforcement, before. The McGee Pack was one of the oldest Packs, and the most powerful, not even Hunters for all they wanted to rid the world of the Supernatural; dare challenge them. In fact, most Hunters go out of their way to avoid any member of the Pack, even hired guns like themselves. How in the world did their Intel missed this?

“You didn’t mention the Wolf knew members of the McGee Pack” said the injured Hunter.

“I thought you lot were the best” countered the man.

“We are, but even the best have an off day” said the voice from the bedroom.

All three watched as Ray Cruz emerged from the other room, the man noticed the Hunter putting his cellphone his pocket and looked unbothered that he was upset with them.

“Please tell me you killed Kort, than got away” said the man as he approached Ray, “do not tell me that you killed members of the McGee Pack”

The man highly doubts it, he would have heard about it, then again up till now he didn’t even know about the attack at the apartment.

Ray shook his head, “No one was killed, Michael arrived and chased us off, Cain was able to hit one of them before Michael got him in the leg”  

Pleased, the man then turned everyone’s attention back to killing Trent Kort, “What are you going to do now? No doubt Kort has gone into hiding” he said.

“No doubt” Ray agreed, “and no doubt Kort has managed to get NCIS to place him under protection detail, making him that much harder to get to. But like I told you, we are the best, despite the little bump we had”

The man was obviously not assured, but after a long pause nodded, “I want this done and gone” he then said.

The three Hunters then watched him leave the room.

**_~.~_ **

When morning came, Tim dragged his eldest sibling into the kitchen.

“You’re pushing it” Tim told him, voice quiet as not to wake the other still sleeping occupants in the house.

“I’m just testing the waters” the Alpha defended.

“Well, don’t go diving in just yet. I know everything is looking good now, and Tony seems receptive to your advances, but remember brother; he is a human born and raised in their world and rules”

“I know that” Kuma sighed as he went to the fridge to get out food for breakfast, “but it’s hard, with this attack playing with my instincts, and him **_finally_** knowing”

“You’re instincts are telling you to make Tony yours” Tim voiced as he got out two frying pans (his Boss had four, one from each wife) then, after a thought, got out another one.

Kuma nodded as he placed the carton of eggs and sausages on the counter, “Should Michael go with Tony instead of Ziva?” Tim asked as his brother went back to the fridge to get another carton of eggs along with a glass bottle of what looked like milk but tasted much sweeter and two sticks of butter.

Kuma and Michael will return to NCIS with the Federal Agents today, then leave and stay with Ziva and Tony at their apartments after they got off from work; Kuma with Tony, and Michael with Ziva. While Tim and Trent would return with Gibbs, this was also part of the plan when the Wolves agreed on the safe house. Separating, while not ideal for anyone, would allow the Hunters to think they have lowered their defenses and hopefully make a mistake.

“No” Kuma finally said as he set everything on the counter, though not before closing the fridge door with his foot, “there is no need, I’ll be fine”

As he got out the flour and unopened baking soda, Tim mentally made a plan on giving Tony a quick guide on Dealing with Alphas 101, before the Senior Agent left with his brother.

“Well” the Omega then said with a teasing glint in his eyes, “at least tell him your age before you do anything else”

“Only if you do it first” Kuma teased back.

Tum chuckled, and wondered what his co-workers expressions would be if they knew that he and his brothers were over one hundred years old, and Trent was nearing a thousand!

“What are you two chuckling about?” Michael yawned as he came into the kitchen.

“About how Kuma is a dirty old man” said Tim.

“So nothing new then” the Hunter said stretching, “what’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes, eggs and sausages,” the Omega answered, “wash your hands, you’re making the batter”

About an hour later, Trent amusedly watched the human take in the large portions of food.

“This a lot” Ziva finally said.

“How the hell was all of this was able to fit in my fridge?” said Gibbs.

“Werewolves eat lot of food” Kuma explained, “last night was a small portion because we didn’t have much of an appetite but knew we need to eat something”

“I’ve never seen you eat this much Probie”

Tim shrugged, “When you’re trying to keep a low profile, you learn how to curve your appetite, along with keeping snacks around. At home however, is a whole different story. Now let’s eat, the food is getting cold.”

After a delicious breakfast, everyone started getting ready. Gibbs watched them, a little overwhelmed at seeing so many people moving around in his house in daylight.

“Would you like to join me in the shower?” Ziva asked Michael with a flirty grin after she called dibs, and no one was brave enough fight her for it.

“Why Ms. David” Michael purred playfully, as he followed her to the stairs “how very forward of you”

“That was not an answer” she said as she made her way up the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs the Hunter watched her go, then he smirked and made his way up.

From where he was helping Kuma and Tim clean up the living room, (Tim had made Gibbs and Trent do the dishes, a feat that had both Ziva and Tony convinced that Omegas has some kind of magic power, and that leaving those two alone with any kind of body of water was not going end well), Tony stared mouth agape. Chuckling turned his attention to Tim who didn’t seem bothered that his co-worker and friend may be showering together and quite possibly be doing naughty things.

“Don‘t worry” Tim said as he folded up a comforter, “despite the flirting, Michael is a complete gentlemen, he won’t do anything”

“Oh…wait does that mean he **_will_** shower with Ziva?”

Tim just placed the now folded up comforter down on the sofa and started on another one.

“Tim, you didn’t answer my question, eek!”

Tony’s throat goes dry and his heart started to race when a hard body pressed up against his back, and big hands settled on his waist.

“Do ** _you_** want to join me in the shower?” Kuma rumbled in the human’s ear, warm breath caressing the skin.

Tony shivered, and his cheeks went a very dark red, no doubt remembering last night.

“Um, I…You…” Tony stuttered.

“Mmm?” Kuma purred as he nuzzled the man’s ear, suddenly he yelped when his own ear was grabbed and he was tugged away from Tony by his brother.

“Tony is going to shower **_alone_** ” Tim said sternly, “while ** _you_** are going to put the bags in the cars” then he roughly twisted his brother’s ear.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“ ** _Now_** Kuma”

When he was free from his brother’s clutches, the Alpha rubbed his sore ear then after a raised brow from Tim, went to go put the bags that would be going with him and Michael in the appropriate cars.

“You okay?”  Tim asked Tony who hadn’t moved.

“Y-Yeah” Tony blinked rapidly, “uh, I’m good”

“Tony” Tim waited until he got his friend’s attention, “I can talk to him, if you’re not comfortable with him being so handsy”

Tony, Tim knew, was in fact not uncomfortable with his brother’s advances. In fact, judging from the scents the Agent puts off, Tony liked it. However, there was a difference between verbal flirting and serious physical flirtation.

“No” Tony said rather quickly, and looked surprised at the quickness, “no” he said again, calmer now, “it’s okay, he was just playing around”

Both knew that was a lie, but said nothing about it.

**_~.~_ **

The first thing Gibbs did when he arrived at NCIS, was head straight up to the Director’s office. Ignoring the now exasperated secretary, he burst into the room.

“Did you go home last night?” the ex-Marine asked when he noticed that the man was wearing the same suit from yesterday.

“No” Leon said from his desk, causally gathering folders and putting them into one of his desk drawers, “my wife was not happy about it, I‘ve been grounded, no desert for a week”

Gibbs grinned.

“So how was last night?” the Director then asked as he got up and went over to a corner, he pushed at the wall and a door opened revealing a closet with a hanging suit, “is Kort still alive? Or will I have to use a get out of jail free card for DiNozzo?”

“Kort still lives”

“Probably because of lack of silver bullets….do silver bullets kill Werewolves?” 

Gibbs shrugged, the Wolves didn’t mention it, then again none of the humans had asked. They probably should, making a mental note to do so Gibbs waited as Leon went into his private bathroom to change. When the man came out, the Agent told all that he had learnt that night.

Meanwhile, Ziva was making her way down to the lab, Caf-Pow in hand, when she get there she made a beeline for Abby’s desk and found the Goth curled up asleep underneath. Not surprised, she shook the other woman awake.

“Ziva?” Abby yawned and blinked sleepy eyes at her, “Ziva!” she then exclaimed happily when she realized it wasn’t a dream, she quickly sat up to hug the woman only to bump her head against the desk, “ow!”

“Are you alright?” Ziva asked worriedly.

“Yeah”

The Agent moved back and let Abby crawl out from underneath, and stand “Thanks” Abby then said when Ziva gave her the Caf-Pow.

“Were you here all night?” she asked.

Abby nodded, “I didn’t feel like going home after…well just after”.

Obviously the woman was upset about her ban from the safe house, the Agent asked if she got anywhere with the evidence in hope that it’ll distract her.

“Only if you call finding out that the blood that was gathered at the crime scene isn’t in the system getting anywhere” Abby said as she went over to her computer and took it out of sleep mode, “and the fingers prints found all belonged to the McGees, Kort, Nick and Mark”

Ziva was not surprised, they had been warned about the possibility of little or no evidences, mostly because the important ones have been collected and were being investigated, and Hunters never left behind evidence that could be tied to them.

“Do not worry, something will come up” Ziva reassured, she paused, wondering if she should ask Abby if she wanted to talk about the ban but the Goth already beat her to it.

“Ziva, am I untrustworthy?”

 _“Ah”_ Ziva thought, _“so Gibbs told her”_

She supposed the man would have had too, especially if Abby made a fuss about the ban, and she knew the other woman well enough to know she did.

“Gibbs told me that Tim,” Abby continued on, “that Tim doesn’t trust me”

“Perhaps you have given him reason not too” Ziva said, picking her word carefully.

“But I haven’t!”

“Obviously something had happened for McGee to believe so, did you two get into an argument before all of this happened?”

“No, I mean there that case earlier where I got a little mad at him”

“A little? Abby, you banned him from the lab and wouldn’t even talk to him whenever you two were in the same room”

“He said I made a mistake! I don’t make mistakes in my work, even Gibbs agreed with me”

For all that Gibbs was a hard-ass, he was fair. However, when it came to Abby there wasn’t a grantee that he would always react logically, the only time Gibbs would ever side with the other person instead of Abby was if it risked whatever case they were working on. It gave Ziva a thought.

“Abby, did Gibbs know **_why_** you were upset with Tim?” she asked.

Abby shook her head, “No, he asked, but I got so upset thinking about it that I couldn’t tell him”

This meant that Gibbs was upset at Tim because he thought that the Omega had done something to really hurt Abby, and thus gave Tim a hard time, it was a pattern that Ziva was used to seeing.

“The mistake that Tim said you made” Ziva then asked, “was he right?”

Somehow she wasn’t surprised when the other woman looked sheepish.

“He was,” Abby admitted, “after the case, I went back and checked and he was right”

“So you didn’t check **_during_** the case, just in case Tim could have been right?”

Gibbs would have been furious, even with Abby, if he knew that the woman hadn’t even bothered to see if Tim could have been right. If Abby had checked, they could have caught the killer sooner, if Tim hadn’t pulled out that miracle they may not have caught the killer at all.

“Abby, that was very foolish and very unprofessional; your hurt pride could have cost us the case”

Abby had the grace to look ashamed.

“Did you apologize to McGee afterwards?”

Abby’s silence said it all.

**_~.~_ **

After Gibbs briefed Leon on Werewolf 101, the Director had the team and Trent come up to his office; Kuma and Michael were down in Autopsy with Jimmy and Ducky.

“I’ll inform them about everything that’s been said here” Tim said when Leon inquired about the two being here. 

Nodding, the man got down to business.

“I spoke with your Director” Leon said to Trent, “and was told that a Special Task Force will be handling the investigation, however; knowing us as well as he does, your Director had also said that we are welcomed to all of the CIA’s resources if we are content with not being the lead investigators in this case, yeah that surprised me too” the Director added at Gibbs’, Ziva’, and Tony’s surprised looks when he told them that the CIA was being willing to be cooperative and helpful, usually it’s the opposite.

“It really shouldn’t be that surprising” said Trent, “we have a rogue agent running around trying to kill people”

“And this Task Force?” asked Gibbs, “what is it?”

“A group of people trained to handle this kind of situation” Tim spoke up.

“People?” Leon inquired.

Tim shrugged, he rather not get into details about the Task Force, in a way they were like any other investigative team. Expect, the people they were looking for tended to be Hunters, and said Hunters had a tendency to disappear once found. Obviously understanding, none of the humans asked more about it.

“If Kort and I weren’t in such a high-risk job, our Packs would have handled this personally, but because we are and because we work so close to humans and their laws; they can’t because they risk discovery or worse. So the Task Force will, in fact, Agent Cornell is actually the liaison between them and us”

“….Seriously” Leon said once his mind process everything, “is he a Werewolf too?” he then asked then Tim nodded.

“Fae” answered Trent.

“Right, of course he is” the Director said sarcastically

“How do you know it was Cornell?” Ziva asked

“It’s ** _always_** Cornell”

**_~.~_ **

Late afternoon, Kuma and Tony were in the Senior’s Agent’s car and heading to the human’s apartment, the air around them was….odd, and Kuma was sure he had his baby brother to thank for that.  When they arrived at the man’s apartment complex, two men were waiting for them in the parking lot.

“Hey Leo” Tony said when he got out of the car, “Mark”

“Good to see you again Tony” Leo said with a smile before going over to Kuma to help with the bags.

Leo McGee was the second eldest of Tim’s brothers, like Kuma, he was tall and muscular with blond shaggy hair and dark green eyes.

 _“Mrs. McGee has one twisted sense of humor”_ the human thought, Leo was more of a feline name then canine, and don’t even get him started on the third McGee brother Orion.

“The place is all clear” Leo said as they made their way up, “spells all in place, and the neighbors who need to know, know and are on alert”

“I have Werewolves in my apartment complex?” Tony asked him, no longer surprised.

“You have a bit of everything in your complex” Mark grinned, “you’re neighbor across from you is actually a troll”

Tony blinked, Ms. Elian was a sweet old lady who always came by with those delicious tasting cookies and had a very cuddly orange tabby cat. She looked nothing like a troll.

“Um….are you sure?” the human said after a long moment.

“Looks can be very deceiving”

 _“Apparently”_ Tony thought glancing at the elderly woman’s door before unlocking and opening his own, “are you guys staying?” he then asked Leo and Mark, not sure if he wanted them to stay or leave.

“No, we’re just here to make sure you got inside safely” Leo said as he looked around the living room in which he was standing in, his phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket and read the text, “Orion and Nick got Ziva and Michael situated” he then told his brother and Tony, “need anything before we go?”

“No, we’re good” said Kuma.

Tony watched as Kuma said goodbye to his brother and Mark, then the two left. Leo having his arm possessively around Mark’s waist, “Mark is Leo’s mate” Kuma explained after closing the door, having noticed Tony’s staring.

“Oh” Tony then said, shifting on his feet when he realized he was now alone with Kuma.

Suddenly the odd air around them was back, “Um, well, is the sofa okay with you?” the human asked scratching the back of his head, “or would you rather have the floor like at the boss’s place?”

Tony’s cheeks went warm as Kuma’s green eyes just stared at him, clearing his throat almost nervously; Tony turned around and headed for his kitchen, “Hungry? I’m pretty sure most of the leftovers haven’t turned into an unknown species yet”

Tony barley had the fridge door open before big hands closed and settled there, a warm chest pressed against his back, the human’s body froze; shivering and heart racing when hot breath caressed his ear.

“What did he say?” came the whispered question.

“W-What?”

“My brother, what did he say to you?”

When they were at Headquarters, Tim had asked Ziva and Tony to meet him in the old abandon HR office, there he told them very bluntly and in depth of an Alpha’s mentality when it came to relationships. He made sure Ziva understood how far she should take her flirtation with Michael, though he was human, the Hunter was pack and had picked up a lot of Werewolf traits. Tim also made sure that Tony was aware of what Kuma wanted out him in terms of a relationship.

It was very much eye-opening….and not very surprising.

“I think I have an idea” Kuma then said after Tony stayed quiet, Tony’s breath hitched when the back of his ear was nuzzled, “He told you I wanted you” the Alpha then rumbled, a deep sound that came from the chest and made the human’s cock twitch, behind him he heard Kuma inhale. “Told you” Kuma continued on, “I wanted to mount you, fuck, breed, **_keep_** you.”

Tony gasp, whether because of the press of hips against his backside or the too sharp teeth that nipped at his ear he wasn’t sure.

“Mark you until you smell like me, let everyone know that you’re ** _mine_** ”

The hips are rocking into him now, slow and deliberate, Tony can feel the hard cock, and he whimpered the Wolf’s name. Kuma buried his face in the human’s neck and growled, it was low and so animal sound. Tony’s cock hardens more, and leaked.

“I could do it too” Kuma’s voice had gone low and rough, breath hot and moist against his skin, hands going to Tony’s hips, nails much too sharp to be human nearly digging in. “Pick you up and take you into that room, throw you onto the bed, and rip off your clothes. Hold you down, and—”

Kuma didn’t finish, briefly interrupted by Tony pushed his hips back and whining softly at the imagines Kuma’s words were painting for him. It should scare him, after all he’s never been with another man, never considered it; but God, the thought, the **_possibility_** with Kuma.

He wanted it, wanted so badly.

“Please” he begged, pushing his hips back again, “Kuma please”

“Or I could do it here” the Alpha picked up, “right against the refrigerator, or maybe the counter, it’d be sturdier”

Tony was on broad with that plan very much, in fact they should be executing that plan right now.

“But I won’t”

…….What?

The Wolf nuzzled his neck before he lifted and locked eyes with the human who had turned his head to look at him, confusion replacing the hazy lust in hazel eyes. Suddenly, Tony was turned around and practically cuddled up against Kuma’s big chest, the Wolf’s arms around his waist and the Alpha’s chin resting on top of his head, somehow this felt more intimate then what they were doing just seconds ago.

“I told you, I want keep you, I want to build you a den, hunt for you; and feed you rabbit hearts”

“Um…thanks?”

The corner of Kuma’s lips curled up in slight amusement, before he became serious again, “I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours”

Oh…. he had forgotten about that little tidbit while they had been….busy.

Big hands came up, took hold of his shoulders and gently pulled the human back; Tony looked up at the Wolf. Green eyes bored into his own, they were filled with emotions that were so intense, so familiar that he wanted to run away; a feeling that was also familiar to him.

“I want to do everything I said and more, but I won’t” Kuma kissed his forehead, “not until you’re ready”

**_~.~_ **

“You’re quiet”

Ziva looked away from where she was watching the chicken cook in the frying pan to Michael who was chopping vegetables with scary quickness and accuracy at her dining table; the Hunter hadn’t even paused in his task.

“Quiet you say?” Ziva said after a moment going back to the chicken, using her spatula to flip them over.

“Yes, is something on your mind?” Michael asked stopping and looking up at the woman.

Ziva titled her head as she thought about whether or not to answer the man, finally she made a decision. Turning the heat down low she went over to the table, Michael was nearly done with the vegetables, she sat down.

“I was thinking about Ray”

“Oh?”

“He had asked me to marry him”

Michael doesn’t even pause, just titled his head a little and waited for more.

“I did not say ‘yes’”

“Smart move all things considered I say” the Hunter then said, putting down the knife, now done.

“I suppose, but—”

“You’re wondering how you missed Ray being anything but a normal man”

Ziva nodded.

“Typically, Hunters are easy to spot once you know how they operate and think, however you’ll have that rare moment where you’ll find a Hunter who is **_very_** good at their job. Ray Cruz is one of them, CIA Agency training no doubt helped with that”

“Still, what if I had said “yes”? What if I….”

Ziva trialed off, losing herself in thought, what if Ray discovered Tim was a Wolf earlier? Killed Tim because he had found out through her.

“Ziva”

Ziva looked at the Hunter, blinking when she realized that the man’s hand had taken told of hers, it was very big and warm she noticed.

“You didn’t say yes” Michael continued, “and while obviously everything isn’t alright, I promise it will be”

“….I thought I knew him”

“That’s the crappy part about life I’m afraid. However, life makes up for it with numerous amounts of chocolate chip cookie dough and _Golden Girls_ marathons”

Ziva laughed.

“Also, I think the chicken is burning”

“Oh!”

**_~.~_ **

They take the guest room that Ziva and Michael has used the night before, however, they don’t take the bed. Instead they move the nightstand and pushed the bed further over to the left, and used the floor space by the right side of the bed to build the nest with Gibbs’s blankets, pillows, and comforters. When he saw this, the NCIS Team Leader raised a brow but said nothing mentally categorizing it as “weird Werewolf behavior”.  However it did raise some suspicion about Trent and Tim’s relationship, if they way he glanced between the two before he left for his basement were any indication

 _“Wonder how long he’ll last before saying anything”_ Trent thought as he lathered himself up with Tim’s body wash.

When he was down with his shower, he dried off, put on his grey boxers and nothing else. He exited the bathroom that was attached to the guest bedroom. He made his way around to the nest and found a boxer clad Tim curled up on his side, dozing off, rumbling at the sight of his fiancée; the Alpha kneeled down at the edge and crawled until he was hovering over the Omega.

Tim hummed when the round of his shoulder was kissed, before rolling over onto his back, he spread and wrapped his legs around Trent’s waist; his arms came up, wrapped around the CIA Agents neck and pulled the Alpha down for a kiss.  It was soft and sweet, so unlike anything anyone imagined the CIA Agent could do.

“Are you going to tell me what you were doing in _Tel Aviv_?” Tim asked quietly after Trent pulled away and buried his face in the Omega’s neck.

Trent didn’t say anything at first, seemly content to inhale the Omega’s scent, while his big calloused hands touched as much of Tim’s skin as possible. Finally after placing a kiss on the curve of the neck, Trent lifted his head and locked eyes with Tim.

“After the case with the Port to Port killer, I was going to retire” Trent said.

Tim blinked in surprise.

“But the Director asked for one last favor of me, since I owe him one, I took it”

“But, why were you going to retire?” Tim asked in surprise and some confusion.

Trent smiled, it was so open and venerable and only for Tim. The Alpha leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, eyes of swirling green and blue soft and gentle as he looked at the Omega.

“I brought a house the last time I was here” he said, “two actually, the first one is closer to NCIS and has two bedrooms, turned it into a study before I left on another assignment. After I retired, I was going to ask you to move in with me…..and ask you to mate with me”

 Tim, whose eyes had begun to get wide with understanding as he listened, felt his heart race at the last words, “A-And the other house?” he then asked softly.

“The other one is further away, surround by plenty of woods and has many rooms. It’s for when you retire from NCIS, and….when we’re ready for Pups”

As well as ready to finally take their places as Pack Alpha and Omega of the Kort Pack, but that was for another time. Right now Tim was kissing his Alpha, pulling the other’s body closer as Trent makes a half whine, half growl sound in the back of throat.

“Yes” Tim panted when they pulled away, “yesyesyesyes” he chanted as he placed closed mouth kisses against the Alpha’s mouth.

Trent growled before biting, nipping and sucking at his Omega’s bottom lip, making Tim whimper and shiver. He pulled away, and turned his attention to Tim’s neck, thick stubble brushing so deliciously against skin as he sucked and bite, marking Tim. The Omega whined and titled his head further back, getting another growl and a thrust of hips; nose twitching at the spicy scent of arousal emitting from the Wolf on top of him.

The feel of the large hard clothed cock, had the Omega’s rapidly wet hole and hips twitching, but no matter how much he wanted to roll over onto his belly and present for his Alpha, he wasn’t going to. Not here, in **_Gibbs’s_** house. With that in mind, Tim flipped them over, until he was on top. Grinning at the blinking and slightly startled Wolf, Tim leaned forward and brushed his lips against Trent’s.

“I’m going to suck you off” he whispered against the other’s lips.

Fangs nipped at his bottom lip, pupils went big and dark, the chest beneath him shook at the deep **_low_** growl. Grin getting bigger, Tim kissed his way down, fingers rubbing through the thick chest hair as he does. Boxers are quickly removed and the cock sprung free, it was long, thick, and big as expected of an Alpha, and it was leaking pre-cum. Beads of white pooling up from the slit then rolling down the length, Tim followed the trail up to the head with his tongue, he licked away the cum that was pooling then took the head between his lips and sucked. He pulled back to swirl his tongue around it before sucking again, above Trent moaned softly, he swirled and sucked playing with the head and tasting the rapidly spilling cum, until a hand with too sharp nails cupped the back of his head. Green eyes looked up to see dark eyes looking down at him, lips parted breathe coming out in a pant. Canines large and sharp peeking out.

Closing his eyes, Tim slide his mouth down until the back the head hit his throat, moaning at the taste and how Trent’s near snarl. He pulled back, sucking hard as he did so. He went slow, up and down, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head then back down, inwardly wondering how long the grunting panting Alpha’s patience will last.

“Damn it Tim” Trent groaned when the Omega pulled off to suckle on the head, clawed hand gripping the soft hair.

Tim took the Alpha’s cock down to the root, thick pubic hair tickling his nose, and hummed. This time Trent **_did_** snarl, grip getting tighter and his pushed up his hips up, fucking the Omega’s mouth. Tim lets him, making gagging sounds, drool leaking out the corner of his mouth.  His hole twitching and leaking, and when the Alpha came, cock pulsing against his mouth, thick cum flooded his mouth, Tim whined softly and swallowed as much as he could, knowing he wouldn’t succeed; Alphas ejected a **_lot_** of semen, but tried anyway.

 _“_ Bloody hell” Trent panted as he slumped against the nest, hands loosening from Tim’s hair.

Cock slipping out his mouth, Tim listened to see if they had disturbed their guest, hearing nothing but the sounds of sanding. The Omega moved up Trent’s body, kissing a trail up until he was laid on top of the other’s body.

“I think I’m a little rusty” he said as he placed a kiss on a collarbone.

“Not rusty” Trent denied as a hand slide down the smooth back, nails now dull and human.

“Usually you can’t talk afterwards”

“Point” the Alpha chuckled, “I recommend more practice if that’s the case”

Smiling, Tim kissed him, Trent kissed back, low simmering arousal spiking as he rolled them until they were both on their sides. “My turn” the CIA Agent purred against lips, one hand hitching the Omega’s leg over his hip, before lowering his head.

Tim gasped softly when one of his sensitive nipples was licked, the tongue swirled and lapped until the flesh became tight, then lips pulled the hard bud in and suckled.  Tim’s breathe hitched when a big hand slide down, when it got to his crotch, it didn’t even pause at the soft and non-hard cock; an Omega’s natural submissive bodily reaction when surrounded by the scent of an aroused Alpha. Instead fingers went further, slipping between prefect arse cheeks.

“So wet” Trent purred as he let go of the nipple with a wet pop, rubbing a finger against the wet sensitive hole that twitched, “did me fucking your mouth do that?” he didn’t wait for an answer as he went back to suckling Tim’s nipple.

“Trent” Tim keened, when the Alpha simultaneously suckled his nipple hard and pushed his finger in. His hand pushed the Alpha’s face closer, back arching.

“Not so loud luv” the Wolf whispered when he lets go, nuzzling the wet bud, “Gibbs may hear”

Tim gasped when the finger pushed further in before glaring down at the Wolf, he opened his mouth to give the Agent a few choice words, but what came out was a gurgle and his eyes rolled back when Trent’s finger bent and pressed against his prostate. Smug, Trent went back to suckling, the nipple turning red and puffy, adding a second finger.

When he lets go of the nipple once again, Trent worked on leaving as many marks on his whimpering, moaning Omega’s chest as possible, thrusting the two fingers at an unhurried pace.

“T-Trent please” Tim moaned thrusting back against the fingers as best as he could, “oh!”

Trent continued his now ruthless pace, feeling his Omega getting close in the way his hole clenched around his fingers.

“Cum for me luv” Trent purred.

Tim does, whimpering the other’s Agent’s name, ass clamping down hard on fingers that are coated in something wet, thick and musky. Trent continued thrusting, stopping when Tim goes limp and panting, gently he pulled out his fingers, ears listening to see if they had been heard.

Gibbs was still down in his basement, heart beat steady as he walked around doing whatever it was.

Pleased, Trent got up and headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth, usually he’d would have licked Tim clean; which would do doubt result in a round two, but he didn’t want to push their luck. So the human way it was.

 Afterwards, Trent half-heartily grumbled about being the little spoon, lips curling up when he heard Tim chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

_“…..Oh”_

Gibbs stood in the doorway of his kitchen, watching the two Wolves who had yet to notice him, Tim was laughing softly to whatever Trent had said. The Alpha’s eyes stayed on the Omega, grey eyes were soft, warm, and filled with emotions that Gibbs had only felt for one woman.

 _“Oh”_ he thought again, unable to think of anything else in his surprise.

“Morning Boss”

Gibbs blinked, and Tim smiled, “Coffee’s ready” the Omega titled his head to the coffee machine.

“Thanks” the man said before going over to the counter.

“Can you get the water boiling without burning my boss’s house down?” he heard Tim say as he grabbed the handle of the pot.

“It was one time, and it was a little fire” Trent replied.

“It was twice, and the fire wasn’t little”

Tim left and Trent, grumbling, came over to the stove. He took the pot that was there and went over to the sink to fill it up with water.

“So, you and McGee huh” sad Gibbs as he poured the coffee into the mug that had been placed there for him.

Trent paused, then placed the pot on the stove and turned the knob on high.

“How long has that been going on?”

“Technically years”

Gibbs raised a brow, at the technically or years part, he wasn’t sure.

“Is it going to be a problem?” Trent asked when the human was silent.

Gibbs went over the table, and sat down, cradling his warm mug between his hands. Trent stayed by the stove, the human thought about the question.

It was a surprise, of all people he thought Tim would be in a relationship with; Trent Kort didn’t even make the list. The surprise quickly turned into protectiveness and a little anger; it was Trent Kort after all. Tim knew how Gibbs felt about the Alpha, quickly, he pushed away those feelings, calmed them to think rationally. He knew that if he did anything to Trent without just cause, Tim would be very angry at him, and the last time he had truly pushed too hard, not only had he nearly lost his Agent; but had nearly shattered the trust between them.

He did not want a repeat of the last time.

“You hurt him” Gibbs finally said, “and Hunters will be the least of your problems”

Trent smirked, “Dully noted”

**_~.~_ **

_“I’m pretty sure last night was the most sexual marriage proposal ever”_ Tony thought that morning as he laid in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

After the….Incident, Kuma had sent him to his room to get comfortable while the Alpha worked on dinner, in a daze; Tony had done so. Going into his room, placing his badge and gun in their proper place before showering, when he emerged from his room more himself and back to the kitchen Kuma was making stew from his newly stocked cupboards and fridge. Unsure of what else to do, Tony had settled down on the couch and watched TV. After dinner, Tony had made sure Kuma had a blanket and pillow before going to well…hide in his room.

He spent half the night thinking about everything.

 Kuma said he’d wait until Tony was ready. 

And Tony wondered how long that’ll be, wondered how long Kuma will wait while the human tried to get over his fear. Because he was ready, ready to be Kuma’s and for Kuma to be his, and **_that_** scared him. The last two times he was ready, he lost both women. What if he lost Kuma too? If it wasn’t for his Team, he’s not sure he would have taken the loss of Jeanne as well as he did. If he lost Kuma, would he not only lose the Alpha but lose Tim too? His best friend, and then there was Hunters and everything else he didn’t know about of Kuma’ and Tim’s world.

It was too much.

“Tony?”

Tony jumped and turned his head to his closed bedroom door, he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Clearing his throat he tried again, “Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

Tony gulped, and it took his face a while to turn into something he hoped wasn’t the sudden panic he was feeling before answering, “Sure”

The door opened and Kuma stood in the doorway, the Wolf took one look at the human, came over and promptly got into the bed. Tony made a startled noise when he was suddenly being manhandled onto his front and then Kuma was on top of him.

It was a warm heavy weight, covering all of him and he did feel afraid anymore, he felt safe.

“What’s wrong?” Kuma asked, “could hear your heart speeding up”

Tony, who was starting to feel a little drowsy, suddenly wiggled. Kuma shifted his weight a bit, but didn’t get up.

“Kuma” Tony said, warning and a bit of desperation in his voice.

Kuma shifted some more until he was able to shove his face into the side of the human’s neck, he made a low almost pleading whine. Tony wiggled some more until finally Kuma rolled off of him and onto his back next to the human.

“I didn’t mean to scare you” the Alpha said after a long moment, staring up at the ceiling.

“…..You didn’t scare me” Tony said softly, eyes back on the ceiling, “I kind of did that to myself”

Tony can feel the Alpha gaze on him, throat suddenly very much dry, the human turned to look at Kuma. Green met hazel.

“I…I realized that I am ready and that’s what’s scaring me….because…because the last time I was ready I lost them and I **_can’t_** go through that again”

Kuma rolled onto his side, and after a while Tony did the same, the Wolf stared at the human before he lifted up at hand to cup the back of the Agent’s head. Kuma moved closer and kissed Tony’s forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling back to look at the man in the eyes once more.

“When I told you I was yours, I meant it. I can’t grantee that’ll we’ll always be together, but I can promise you that I’ll be yours for as long as you have me”

“….That’s a nice thought” Tony murmured.

“It is” Kuma smiled a little.

The human picked at his sheets, before after a long deep sigh, and drawing up a **_lot_** of courage; moved closer to the Wolf, and kissed him.

**_~.~_ **

“Ms. Sciuto, please have a seat”

Abby nervously sat down in the chair in front of the Director’s desk, she tried not fidget as she waited for Leon to speak, finally the man opened his desk drawer and pulled out a rather large folder.

“Do you know what that is?’ the Director asked indicating to the folder.

Abby shook her head, “No, sir”

“These are complaints from various employees of this Agency about you, all of which have been buried by paperwork and various other means”

“Sir, I would never—”

Leon held up his head, and Abby closed his mouth.

“I know you didn’t do it, I know who did, and no I will not tell you who, because it will not make a difference to what will come next. These complaints, along with some case reports have me very concerned. Everything I’ve found and gone through, speak of unruly and disturbing behavior. I want you to undergo a psychological evaluation, until then you are suspended, effective as of today”

Abby opened her mouth, closed and opened it again, not a sound came out.

“This is not up to debt” Leon continued on, “not doing so is grounds for immediate termination”

“B-B-But G-Gibbs—”

“Has no say in this, his is not your Boss, I am”

Abby went silent, hand fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

“Is this about Tim?” she finally asked.

“If you have to ask Ms. Sciuto” 

After giving the Forensic Scientist the time and date, Leon dismissed her, after she left; he picked up his phone to call Agent Cornell into his office to ask him how the case was going.

Meanwhile Abby was making her way down to the bullpen, her usual path to her lab, eyes went and hands near shaking. She was confused and very much upset which quickly turned into anger, when she got to the bottom of the stairs, the elevator dinged open and Tim stepped off; smiling and laughing.

She stomped over to him.

“What did you do!?” she demanded loudly, startling Tim when she stood toe to toe with him. Around them, NCIS employees turned and looked.

“Abby wha—?”

“Vance suspended me and is making me undergo a Psych Eval!”

“Oh” Tim blinked

“Oh? **_Oh?!_** Is that all you got to say?!”

Abby raised her hand, and let it fly, however she never got the satisfaction of hitting flesh. A rough hand grabbed her wrist and she was suddenly being shuffled back and away from Tim by a very, very unhappy Trent Kort.

“Ms. Sciuto” the CIA Agent said, voice eerily calm, “I suggest you go somewhere that is not here and collect yourself”

“Let me go!”

Trent’s eyes narrowed, and his grip tighten just slightly, suddenly Gibbs was there. “I got this” he said.

Trent stared at him for a longtime before nodding and he let the woman go, watching as Gibbs escorted Abby out of the Pen and to her lab.

**_~.~_ **

“Abby, you better have a good reason for the stunt you just pulled” Gibbs said when they entered Abby’s office and he had the woman sit down, keeping a very tight hold on his anger.

“Director Vance suspended me!”

“Yeah, I get that part, when you yelled at McGee, but why does that give you reason to hit him?”

“Because he said that he couldn’t trust me!”

“That’s because I don’t”

Both Abby and Gibbs looked in the direction of the office door, there stood Tim. Abby glared.

“Get out!”

“No”

“This is my lab”

“It’s NCIS’s lab”

“Gibbs make him leave”

“Boss, can you give us a minute?”

Gibbs looked between the two, then to Abby’s surprise, instead of making Tim leave; the man moved away. He didn’t leave the office, instead he went over to Tim, the two talked in hushed voices then Gibbs went and stood in a corner. Tim moved closer to Abby until he was standing before her.

“Abby—”

“I’m not talking to you”

Tim raised a brow and watched as Abby stood, gently he placed his hands on her shoulder and firmly sat her back down.

“Fine then” he told the surprised woman, “don’t talk, but you **_are_** going to listen”

Gibbs had never heard Tim use that tone of voice before, it told all that he was speaking, you were going to listen to what he said, and by the end of it whether you liked what you heard or not. His opinion was going to be said.

“Abby, you’re an amazing woman, kind, caring and unique. But you can also be selfish, extremely childish and one-minded. You disregard others if their views are not your own, whether you do this consciously or not, it’s not healthy; and the Director sees that, and that’s why he made the decision that he did”

“But you said—”

“I do trust you Abby, I trust you on a professional level, but even that is shaky I’ll admit. On a personal level, I don’t know and I’m not sure I ever will”

 Impressed as he was at the way Tim was handling this, Gibbs wondered if his team can handle the outcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m having a little too much fun with Kuma and Tony lol, also, if anyone is interested. I have new story up, it’s an Assassin Creed fanfic called Brothers’ Keeper. Check it out if you’re interested. And Internet cookies for anyone who gets the Hardison reference.

When Tony, Ziva, Michael, and Kuma finally arrived at NCIS, the four noticed the tension within the Pen. Tension that only lessened a little when Kuma jokingly grumbled about Trent “stinking up” his baby brother.

“Did something happen?” Ziva asked around noon, and Tim had sent Michael and the Alphas out to get lunch. Gibbs was currently in Leon’s office.

Tim paused in his texting of someone called Hardison, he doesn’t look up from his phone as he thought over how to answer the woman’s question, then he decided on the truth and prepared for the consequences.

“The Director suspended Abby and is making her do an Psych Evaluation”

“What? Why?” Tony asked surprised, “what happened?”

“I guess, after telling my reasons as to why I didn’t want Abby to be involved in this case” Tim said, “the Director decided to look further, and apparently what he found didn’t make him happy”

Tim was sure Trent had something to do with as well, but was not going confirm anything until later.

“Is that why Gibbs is in Vance’s office? To get him to lift the order?” Tony wouldn’t be surprised, Gibbs was very protective of Abby, and had often stepped in to protect her from just about anything.

“No” Tim said after a long pause, “he agreed to it, didn’t even argue about it”

Tony blinked in surprise and shock, what the hell did Abby **_do_** that Gibbs agreed to Vance’s orders without a disagreement?!

“Something else happened” Ziva finally spoke up, having studied Tim’s expression during the conversation.

Tim sighed deeply as he nodded, “Abby….obviously wasn’t happy about it, and well…she tried to hit me”

Tony’s breath hitched and Ziva’s eyes widen at the knowledge. Tim waited for their reactions.

“That’s—” Tony trailed off unsure of how to answer to that, or how to respond to the low simmer of anger he felt toward the woman.

“Perhaps” Ziva finally said, voice alarmingly calm, “I should have a talk with her”

Tim locked eyes with the woman, nose flaring and eyes flickering with something. Before he shook his head, “No, it’s okay Ziva” he finally said, “I already did, and while I’m not sure if what I said got through to her, hopefully Vance’s orders did”

Ziva was obvious not happy about it, but she didn’t push and instead changed the subject to her night with Michael. Something Tim was grateful for and eagerly engaged in.

“I am not sure, but I think Michael may have done something to my apartment while I slept” Ziva said, “some of my furniture had been moved and placed back” 

“Most likely, Michael had added some more protection spells” Tim said with an apologetic smile, “it’s a Hunter habit”

“It is fine” Ziva said, “though I am curious as to what he had done”

“You should ask him, I’d feel better about it actually, the more you know the better”

Ziva nodded before she looked at Tony who had finally gone back to his work, expression easily telling all he was still thinking about Abby.

“How was your night with Kuma, Tony?” Ziva asked in hope of distracting him from his thoughts.

Tony blinked at her, and when his mind finally process what had been asked, he blushed and suddenly found his computer very interesting. It made Tim and Ziva very curious.

“Looks like he had a **_very_** good night, wouldn’t you agree Ziva?” Tim asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Yes indeed” Ziva grinned.

“I have a gun” Tony grumbled at them as he face turned a darker red.

**_~.~_ **

When Michael and the Alphas returned with lunch, and after everyone had their desired orders, Tim picked up the bag that had food in it for Jimmy and Ducky.

“Come on Tony” Tim then said.

Tony, who was currently stealing food from Ziva’s takeout plate, looked up; he raised a questioning brow. Tim tilted his head and blinked, understanding and cheeks a little red, the Senior Agent grabbed his own food and followed the Omega to the elevator that lead down to autopsy.

“So” Tim said when the elevator doors closed and the box started moving, “you and Kuma talked didn’t you”

Tony nodded, “I think I’m engaged” he said after a moment.

“Explain” Tim demanded, having a pretty good idea as to what the human meant.

Tony did.

“Yep, you’re engaged” Tim confirmed, unable to help the little happiness in his voice, “how do you feel about that?” he asked when he looked at his partner and found the man’s expression unreadable.

“Nervous, terrified, and really happy” Tony answered honestly.

“Sound like me with Trent sometimes” Tim smiled.

Tony pushed back the urge to ask, instead in hopes of getting off the subject least he said something embarrassing, he asked about what Kuma had meant about Trent “stinking up”.

“Alphas like to scent mark, especially their mates” Tim explained when the door opened, they stepped off and made their way down the hall, the Omega paused as he thought of something.

“What?” Tony asked when his friend gave him a thoughtful look.

“Hmm, Scent Marking between Alphas and their mates is pretty….intense and sexual. If you think you’re ready and can handle it, ask my brother to Mark you”

Turning red- and really he’s surprise that he hasn’t passed out from all this blushing he was doing- Tony could only nod and hurry to Autopsy.

“Anthony, what a surprise”

“Hey Ducky” Tim said from behind the man, “hey Jimmy, we brought lunch”

**_~.~_ **

Thanks to Tim, Tony spent the whole day thinking about Scent Marking, even going far as to Google and watching a view videos after Tim had banned Kuma and Trent to Autopsy when the two had gotten bored and proceeded to purposely annoy Gibbs. It didn’t help, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to **_know_** ….and experience. So when six o’clock hit, the time Vance had set for them to leave as it gave them enough daylight, Tony left with Kuma and headed straight home; ignoring the Alpha’s curious looks.

Upon entering his apartment, and calling Tim and Ziva to let them know they made it safely inside, Tony put his things away and jumped right into the shower. He spent longer than usual, washing and thinking about if he was really going to do this, and pushing back the nervousness when he finally decided that yes he was. This was something that was obviously normal for Kuma, and with the way Tim had said it, almost expected; even though later the Omega had pulled him aside and told him he didn’t have to do it just because it was. And that he should to talk to Kuma first.

He had decided this morning, in his bed with Kuma that he wanted this; and everything that came with it.

Still he waited until after dinner, and they both were about to turn in for bed before bringing up the subject…what?  He had every right to be nervous okay!

“Erm, Kuma”

From where he was making up the sofa to sleep on tonight (later Tony will find out that despite what had happened, Kuma was going to wait until Tony asked him into his bedroom), Kuma looked up and at the man. Tony’s throat went dry and his heart started to hammer underneath the gaze.

“I was wondering….I mean….I want you to…um…Mark me”

Kuma for lack of better words went still, it look like he wasn’t even breathing. Tony was worried for a moment that he had broken the Alpha.

Finally, the Wolf took a very deep breath and exhaled it, when he spoke, his voice was deeper and tight as though he was holding himself back, “Do you even know what you’re asking of me?”

Considering that Tim told him it was sexual, Tony was pretty sure that meant everything but penetration. The thought got his heart hammering harder, but for a different reason altogether, as he nodded.

“Yes” he said.

Kuma rumbled deep in his chest and suddenly he was there, pressed close to Tony, who squawked suddenly when he was lifted and carried to his room. Then he was promptly placed on the bed and his shirt and night pants were removed, followed quickly by his boxers, all of which were tossed aside. Very much self-conscious, especially when Kuma removed his shirt and was starting on his own night pants, the human covered himself with his comforter. Something that didn’t go unnoticed, Kuma paused and looked, nose flaring.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

Tony shook his head, he was nervous yes, understandable so, but not afraid.

“Would you feel better with the lights off?” Kuma asked, it didn’t matter to him, as his night vision was so much better than humans and he would still be able to see Tony quite clearly, but he didn’t think he should say that as it would most likely added to his human’s nervousness.

“Yeah” Tony answered after thinking about it.

Nodding, Kuma goes over to the light switch and flicked it down, putting them into darkness. Once done, Kuma resumed taking off his pants, tossed them aside, his cock already half-hard as made his way back to the bed where Tony was waiting with fidgeting limbs. Reminding himself to go slow, the Alpha touched the man’s shoulder. Tony jumped startled before relaxing.

Deciding now or never, Kuma picked up the human again.

“Kuma!” Tony squealed.

Kuma chuckled as he placed Tony in the middle of the bed and promptly covered him with his body, well aware that the human could feel his half-hard cock.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

“Okay” Tony nodded, and Kuma kissed him.

It was closed mouth, gentle, and honestly sweet.

Kuma was holding back.

Tony was of sure it was because Tim had told him that it would be intense, which Tony translated to something more aggressive. So therefore, Kuma was holding back, the human found that he was annoyed by it. Yes, he was human, but he wasn’t fragile. So when felt Kuma move in for another kiss he turned his head.

“What’s wrong?” Kuma asked.

“You’re holding back” Tony said bluntly.

“I—”

“I don’t want you too” Tony said.

“Tony—”

“Kuma, I said I wanted to Mark me, so stop treating me like glass and **_do_** it”

Kuma is silent, eyes narrowing, then he snarled, “I tried to warn you” grabbed his jaw and **_devoured_** him.

It was the only way to describe the kiss, rough sharp teeth and tongue nipped, bit, and licked. Lips not touching, with panting breath between them, and Tony could feel drool trickling down the side of his mouth.

The human whimpered, wrapped his arms around and pulled the Wolf closer.

Kuma growled, nudged Tony’s head back and slanted their lips together, the new position had the Alpha’s tongue going deeper and Tony gaged a little, which he found he didn’t mind too much. When they pull apart, a trail of saliva still connecting them, Tony is panting, his cock very much hard. Sharp nails are gripping his hips and he can feel Kuma’s now fully hard cock leaking against him. Green eyes, with pupils large and glowing, stared at him.

He wanted more.

He pulled the Alpha down for another dance of teeth and tongue until he’s near dizzy for breath.

Something that Kuma apparently isn’t in need of as he rubbed and licked Tony’s face, nipping at wet swollen lips, and jawline then down to the neck without pause. Tony gasped when fangs pressed around his jugular, oddly enough his hammering heart calmed and he went limp beneath Kuma. The Werewolf rumbled happily and licked a long strip from collarbone to the tip of the chin. The Alpha licked every inch of neck, and then sucked, leaving as many marks as possible before moving lower. Rubbing and licking at Tony’s chest before suckling on a hard nipple.

“Kuma” Tony gasped and arched into the hot suckling mouth, he’s always known his nipples were sensitive after one night with a very aggressive woman. Moaning, one of his hands started to go down, to touch his painfully leaking cock, only for it to be caught and placed down onto the mattress with a warning growl and a punishing bite.

Tony didn’t try again, and was rewarded with soothing licks and suckles to the abused nipple.

Near purring and letting go of the nipple with a wet pop, Kuma gave it a finally lick before suckling on the other one, humming when fingers buried themselves in his hair. After letting go with an equally wet pop as the last one, Kuma continued his journey, sucking marks into skin, burring his nose and rubbing into the coarse hair of Tony’s groin when he got there.

The human made a surprised noise when his hard cock was licked, moaning when the head was sucked. A tongue licked at the tip, the Alpha making pleased noise at the taste before letting go with a pop.

“Kuma” Tony moaned when his cock was then licked all over, hips twitching up for more, he whined when strong hands forced them down.

The Alpha went lower, nuzzling and sucking his balls sack, Tony expected the other to go even more low, to the next obvious part. Instead, Kuma started licking, rubbing and sucking his inner thighs, then his outer. Going further down until he came to his toes; once every carves was licked on both right and left, Kuma let go of the human’s foot and covered Tony’s body with his own, drawing the human into another kiss of teeth, and tongue.

Tony mewled and whined, jumping slightly when the pad of a finger was suddenly pressing against his asshole.

“Can’t wait to have this” Kuma purred when he pulled away, rubbing against the slightly twitching hole.

Tony whimpered, and even though he could not see, he was sure the Alpha had on a near devilish grin, **_felt_** it when Kuma nuzzled into his neck.

“Why don’t you take it then?” the human then whispered, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that told him that this was supposed to be **_Marking_** only.

Kuma groaned then without warning, Tony was flipped onto his stomach, “Don’t tempt me” Kuma rumbled before promptly shoving his nose in between the human’s ass cheeks.

Tony squeaked.

Kuma inhaled the strong musky scent before running a long swipe at the human’s hole with his tongue. Tony squirmed when the Alpha did it again, Withering, gasping, mewling and moaning, when Kuma dove in with lips and tongue without warning.

“Kuma” the human moaned.

The Alpha made an answering noise as he gripped Tony’s arse cheek and spread them wider, seeking out every crevice of the man’s entrance with his tongue. And when he finally pushed inside, Tony’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he came with a surprised low gasping moan.

Kuma growled as he sucked and licked Tony through his orgasm, and when a near weak hand reached back and pushed slightly against his hair, Kuma ignored it in favor of sucking hard at the twitching hole, filing away the way the hand griped his hair where it could and the noise Tony made for later.

Tony felt Kuma shift away, and though he knew he wouldn’t see anything, he started to look over his shoulder. A hand suddenly gripped the back of his neck, keeping him in place, soon there is the familiar sounds of the Alpha jerking off, and though he expected it; Tony still jumped when he felt the warm sticky cum stripe his back.

A ** _lot_** of cum.

 _“Wow”_ the human blinked in dazed amazement, making a noise when the cum was suddenly rubbed into all places of his skin as possible.

Apparently satisfied, Kuma promptly manhandled the man until they were on their sides, Kuma pressed against his back; Tony’s head tucked underneath the Alpha’s chin and arms around him.  The human finally understood why some women liked to be tucked underneath their lovers like this, he felt warm. Warm, and safe.

“So” Tony said after a long quiet moment, “that was Marking”

Kuma hummed, “More or less”

“You know, I’m showering this off in the morning”

Kuma chuckled as he rubbed the man’s stomach, “Use my body wash”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll just use mine”

Kuma grumbled, “Fine, but I get to Mark you again”

Pushing back his eagerness, Tony poked at the Alpha’s arm around him, “This is going to be a thing, isn’t it?”

“Yep”

**_~.~_ **

“Does this count as dinner and a movie?”

From where she was comfortably settled between Michael’s legs and leaning back against the Hunter’s hard chest, Ziva smirked before shoving a spoonful of ice-cream in the man’s mouth. Grumbling, Michael swallowed and tugged at a piece of hair in retaliation, on the television screen Iron Man and Thor were still fighting.

**_~.~_ **

“Just because I accept your relationship, doesn’t mean I won’t shot you Kort”

Trent lifted his head from where he had been making it his goal to leave as many hickies as possible on his Omega’s neck, to glare at Gibbs. The human looked back unimpressed.

“Get off my Agent before I open fire” Gibbs said.

Straddled beneath Trent, Tim giggled before he nipped at the Alpha’s chin and shoved him onto the floor. Trent landed with a thud, and glared at Tim. The Omega smiled before hopping off the sofa and into the kitchen to check up on the brownies had put in the oven before Trent had dragged him away.

“Just because you don’t enjoy fun, doesn’t mean you have to spoil it for the rest of us” Trent grumbled as he picked himself off the floor.

“Not everyone’s, just yours” Gibbs said with a wicked grin.

“I am not above maiming”

“And I’m not above smacking you on the nose with a rolled-up newspaper”

“Try it, and you’ll be missing a limb”

“Keep it up, and the **_both_** of you will get smacked” came Tim’s voice from the kitchen.

Both Trent and Gibbs cringed at the thought.

“Now one of you turn on the TV, the game is about to start, and the other come in here to help”

It said something that the two males obeyed without complaint.

 

**_~.~_ **

“So what’s the plan?”

Ray hummed softly as he cleaned his knife, the best thing would be to a lay low, actually the best thing they ** _should_** have done when Ray realized that the apartment belonged to NCIS Agent Timothy McGee, one of Ziva’s partners; was pull back and rethink their strategy. That’s what he should have done, but upon realizing that Trent had gone there not because the Wolf had former dealings with the Team but because McGee was also a Wolf, all CIA training and common sense was replaced with Hunter instincts. Now they had their employer breathing down their backs to get the job done.

“Ray”

Ray looked at his partners who were waiting for his answer.

“Best thing to do” the Hunter said, “would be to lay low, however, our employer won’t let us, so we need to come up with a new plan”

“Do we have one?”

“Actually we do, it’ll take a bit of time and a lot of work. But it’ll get the job down”


	9. Chapter 9

“Boss is going to hit you on the nose”  Tim moaned softly, eyes rolling and his back arching.

“Only if he finds out” Trent purred, pressing his fingers against the Omega’s prostate, his other hand rapidly jerking his dripping cock.

Tim gasped.

“Now, come for me”

Tim does, biting his bottom to keep from making a sound. Trent watched, groaning lowly when he came, cum spraying all over the Omega’s stomach. Tim hummed when the Alpha rubbed the cum into his skin, smiling a bit when Trent settled between his leg, pressed close and kissed him.

“We should probably get ready” the Omega said between kisses.

“Still have time”

Tim giggled, before he wrapped his arms around Trent’s neck and rolled them over so he was on top, “You know, most Alphas don’t like being on the bottom” Trent said.

“But you’re not most Alphas” Tim grinned, lowering his head to nip at the Wolf’s nose.

“And you love me for it”

“Only when you behave”

“I always behave”

Tim snorted, his happy, mischievous expression turned into a thoughtful one; Trent tilted his head. “Tim, love?”

“It’s nothing” Tim said, “just a though that came to me”

“Want to share?”

Tim shook his head before leaning down to kiss the other, Trent kissed back, giving him a look when Tim pulled back. “Fine” the Omega sighed after the two stared at each other, “I was thinking about Abby”

“Should I be jealous?”

Rolling his eyes, the NCIS Agents smacked the Alpha on the chest.

“Owww”

“Stop whining, I know that didn’t hurt”

Smirking, Trent gripped Tim’s hips and rolled them until they were on their side facing each other, “Why were you thinking about Ms. Sciuto?”

“It’s not just her, everything that’s happened so far, I know it’s only been a couple of days; but—”

Tim trailed off when fingers ran through his hair, “It’s going to be alright” Trent smiled, voice soft, “it’ll be over soon”

The CIA Agent understood, even though he tried not to show it, being away from his home was taking a toll on Tim. While all Werewolves preferred to have a stable den and territory, to an Omega it was one of the more important, number one on the list. The second being the right mate. It was one thing, having to go to stay at a safe house with a witness for a job, it’s another having to stay in a safe house when you’re the one in danger and having been forced from your home. It probably helped that Tim was staying in Gibbs’s house, with said man and Trent. Having the two people he trusted and considered Pack made it more bearable then it would had if Tim had been with strangers.

“I guess the good thing about all this, is, I won’t have to pay a fee for leaving before my contract is up when I move in with you”

“They let you do that?”

“Weeeelll, the manger may also owe me a favor after I helped him with his daughter”

“That sounds like a fun story, and possibly illegal”

“Only a little bit”

**_~.~_ **

When Tony woke wrapped up in Kuma’s arms, he expected awkwardness on his part, instead he felt nothing but content. Sighing happily, he snuggled closer to the Alpha and proceeded to go back to sleep for a little while longer. Well he tried to, currently there was a hand slowly moving down toward a certain part of his anatomy.

“Aren’t you being sneaky”

Kuma chuckled, and his hand stopped, resting on Tony’s stomach.

“I didn’t say you could stop” Tony pouted.

Smirking, Kuma continued his journey until he wrapped his hand around the semi-hard cock, “Do you want me to continue like this?” the Alpha purred as his thumb played with the now damp tip, Tony squirmed making a soft pleased sound, “or maybe you want me to suck it” the Human moaned when his cocked was stroked, “ ** _or_** maybe” Kuma let go, moved down further pass balls and between arse cheeks, “you want me to play here” Tony’s breath hitched when a finger pressed against his hole.

“Ye-s” the Human gasped.

Humming, Kuma brought his fingers up to his mouth, got them wet before going back to rubbing one of them against the human’s hole again. Tony squirmed, hand going down to his cock.

“Don’t” Kuma rumbled against his neck as he pushed his finger in.

Tony moaned, and his hands gripped the sheets.

“Okay?” Kuma asked as he slowly pushed the finger in then out.

“You’re asking me after last night, oh!”

“Just making sure” Kuma grinned, pushing against his finger against that spot that had Tony moaning and pushing hips back, “want another one?”

Tony nodded, mewling when a second finger was added.

They barely made it to work on time.

**_~.~_ **

Work was as usual, Lean calling and talking with Cornwell on where he and his team were in terms of finding Ray, while Tim, Trent, his brother and team went about their day within NCIS. It’s only when two o’clock came around does something happen.

Tim was walking down the hall alone, stretching his legs, when his phone started to vibrate in his pants pocket. Taking it out, he found that it was from Abby, however the message was something else entirely.

**_We have her, meet us on 5 th street  within one hour, bring Kort. Tell no one, we’ll be waiting. _ **

Obviously it was from Ray, however there was no way in Hell was he going to let his Alpha near the Hunter or the team. And Abby……

_“First thing first, call Cornell”_

“So are we going?”

Tim yelped and whirled around, stumbling backwards slightly, “Tony!”

“Probie!” Tony grinned before he turned serious, “are we going?”

Tim looked back down at the phone, “I know I can’t stop you…well actually, I could, but you’d most likely hold a grudge over it for weeks. Not to mention you’d tell Ziva on me”

“Naturally”

“But the others….I can’t, and Abby.”

“Hey”

Tony moved closer, and after a thought, pressed his forehead against his partner’s. “It’s going to be okay, just take a moment and think”

Tim nodded, with a small smile he pulled back, “Come on” he then said.

“So I’m assuming this mean we’re not telling Boss”  Tony said as he followed the Omega down the hall and noticed they weren’t heading back to the Pen.

“Not directly”

They arrived at the HR office, “Hey Julia, the fax machine at the Pen is down again, can I use yours along with some paper and a pen?”  Tim smiled.

“Sure, no problem, hi Tony!”

Leaving his partner to harmlessly flirt, he took a sheet of printer paper and pen. He wrote down a quick note, and faxed it over to its destination.

“Thanks” Tim smiled as he pulled his partner along, “we’re going to use the backdoor” he then said when they were out in the hall.

“Let’s go then”

**_~.~_ **

“Right on time”

“Tim! Tony!”

“Though not with who I was expecting, put her in the trunk”

“Don’t touch me! Tim! Tony!”

Doing all they could to ignore the woman’s cries as she was forced into a the trunk of a car, Tony and Tim stood and waited.

“Getting rid of you would be best” Ray murmured thoughtful, his gun and his partner’s were still trained on the two Agents, “especially since they could have Turned you”

“Sure you wanna do that?” Tony raised a brow, beside him Tim snarled, baring his teeth, “I mean, it will only cause you more problems than you already have. Our Director knows it’s you, so killing me will only put you on the top of the list. And don’t get me started on what will happen if you kill Probie here”

“I have some ideas about that” Ray smirked, “but you do have a point, we’ll take both of them. And figure it out from there”

The blindfold was the last thing either of them saw.

**_~.~_ **

“Cornell?”

At Kuma’s surprised tone and the familiar name, the team looked up and watched them as said man came hurrying to the Pen with five other people behind him.

“Cornell, what happened?” Gibbs asked as he stood up, around his desk, and made his way over to the other man, “have you found a lead in the case?”

“We all need to talk, the Director included” Cornell said.

“Let’s go see him then”

“Shall I go look for McGee and Tony?” Ziva asked as she stood.

“That’s why we need to talk”

Leon is surprised at the amount of people suddenly bursting through his door, then worried. “Cornell, has something happened?”

“This” Cornell took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it and placed in on the man’s desk. Leon read it.

**_Likely kidnapped, or dead, they have Abby. Start at 5 th Street._ **

**_–Tim and Tony-_ **

“Ray has DiNozzo, McGee, and Ms. Sciuto” Leon said as he handed the note to Gibbs.

Very low and dangerous growls filled the sudden stunned silence, Leon give Kuma and Trent weary looks.

“So what do we do now?” Gibbs asked, handing the letter to Ziva.

“Let me introduce my team,” Cornell said, “Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer, and Mike Warren”


	10. Chapter 10

Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Mike Warren were well-known within the Virginia and DC area. Derek and Spencer were adopted brothers and worked in the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, one of the best teams that Leon had the pleasure of working with once. Mike Warren was also of the FBI, top of his class and very talented from what he heard, the Agent had been sent to Graceland, however the last Leon had heard, he and the team there had gone a little crazy after a few…incidents. So while Mike was a surprise, the bigger surprise was Alec Hardison and Eliot Spencer, two very well-known criminals, who apparently had gone straight and was now working for a company called Leverage. Though if you talked to the right people, they will tell you that the company isn’t all it advertised.

There was also the fun little fact that apparently all of them were Werewolves.

“At this point, I’m going to die of alcohol poisoning rather than a bullet” Leon mumbled as he filled up his third glass of whiskey.

“Do it after we find my people” Gibbs said, eyes going back to Cornell’s team.

Leon had set up them up in an old room, which was quickly filled with computers, maps, and white boards. Currently, Hardison was typing away. Off by the maps were Derek, Spencer and Eliot, they were trying to figure out the likely location their missing people were being held. Mike had left to meet Jimmy and Ducky, the two were currently returning from picking up another body for a different team.

“I feel useless”

Gibbs looked over at Ziva who was leaning up against wall beside him watching the team work, she had tried to help earlier, and while they were polite about it. It quickly became apparent that she was just in the way, thus she settled up next to Gibbs.

“I know how you feel”

“No, I don’t want to sit down!”

The humans looked over to where Kuma had been pacing, only to see the Alpha glaring at Cornell, sharp teeth bared. Cornell didn’t look at all bothered by it, however he didn’t exactly do anything else. Over by the computers and maps, the team had paused. Hardison and Spencer glanced at each other, before the two gave each other a nod and Spencer went over. Moving and pressing closer to Kuma who growled, but didn’t do anything else.

“It’s okay” Spencer said softly, head tilted enough to expose his neck, “everything’s going to be okay, we’ll find them. And when we do, Tim and Tony are going to need you with a clear head. Which means you should listen to Cornell, and sit.”

Kuma, didn’t growl again, but the sound he made wasn’t happy; however he did sit in the chair. Huffing when Spencer smiled and tugged an ear. Gibbs then looked over at Trent who had settled into a corner once he had finished helping set up. The CIA Agent’s face was blank, and eyes alarmingly closed off as they watched the whole room, Gibbs stared for a little longer then he went over.

“Okay?” he asked once he was leaning against the wall next to the Wolf.

Trent glanced at him, then to Gibbs’s surprise, the Alpha’s shoulders slumped.

“I should have been with him Gibbs” Trent said, “I should have….he would still be here and not—”

He stopped talking, though not before the human heard the slight tremble in the Alpha’s voice.

“We’ll get Tim back, we’ll get everyone back. I promise, and you know I don’t break my promises”

Trent smirked, “That I do”

The room door opened, and Mike came in with Jimmy and Ducky. Mike took in the room, before going over to Cornell while Jimmy immediately went over to Derek and Eliot.

“Mr. Warren had explained to us what has happened” Ducky said to Leon as he came over to stand next to the man.

The sound of the a cell phone ringing had everyone looking at Eliot, who answered it. There is silence as he listened then he nodded, “Thanks Nate” he said, “and tell Parker we’ll be back as soon possible. And keep her away from my apartment, I don’t want of repeat of last time”

Hardison chuckled, smiling when Eliot glared at him as he hung up. “Nothing on my end” he then said to the room.

“Nice try though” Cornell said, “Hardison, found anything yet?”

“Cameras will be up in a few seconds”

“Good. Mike, you and Derek go to Abby’s apartment, most likely they abducted her from there”

Mike nodded.

“I’ll go too” Jimmy spoke up, “I may be able to help find something”

“Mr. Palmer”

“I’ll be okay Ducky” Jimmy smiled at his worried friend.  

The three left.

**_~.~_ **

The car smelled purposely horrible, and there was something in the vehicle that made it hard for him to hear, if it wasn’t for the familiar warmth of Tony beside him; Tim would have been more worried than he currently was. They were taking back roads no doubt, and when they finally stop. And when he and Tony are pulled out of their seats, Tim’s sense are still dull, though not dull enough to miss Abby being lifted out the trunk and her muffled protests. They’re ushered through a door, upstairs and through another door. Tim grunted when he’s shoved onto his knees, his hands and feet are chained with shackles.

Then there is nothing.

Wiggling next to him told him that either Abby and Tony were next to him, it was hard to tell with his nose filled with that horrible stench that was also in this room. However there was nothing in the room that was stopping his hearing, this was mostly likely on purpose. Though he wasn’t going to complain when his hearing was well enough to hear a phone start ringing.

“Hello?” Ray answered.

Tim couldn’t hear who it was on the other end, but after the phone call had ended, Ray did not sound happy as he informed his partners that they were having a guest over.

**_~.~_ **

Kuma eventually calmed down, and after accepting the glass that Leon had poured from his second bottle, the Alpha explained to the humans Cornell’s team dynamics. Derek, and Eliot were Alphas, Hardison and Spencer were Human Omegas like Tim. He kept quiet about Mike, stating that the Wolf didn’t like to share his status.

“Experience” Kuma shrugged at the curious looks.

The humans left it at that.

“Finally!” Hardison finally cried out, “you think the DC, Virginia area would have a quicker camera system considering. Anyway, short story, got the cameras.”

Everyone gathered around, they waited as the Omega pulled up the camera closest to 5th street,  fast forward to the time in which his team got Tim’s letter, about ten minutes within that time they saw Tim and Tony walking on the sidewalk and down an alley.

“There are no cameras in the alley” Hardison informed them.

“Not surprising”

They watched the screen more, and are disappointed when no car or anything comes out.

“Are there any other cameras around the area?” Derek asked

“No, just the one”

Cornell cursed and stepped back, folding his arms, “Alright, let’s go back to the beginning. Ray wants Trent dead. Which can be for a number of reasons, the main one being that Trent is a Werewolf.”

“Maybe that’s the problem”

All eyes turned to Spencer who was back at the maps.

“Spencer?” said Derek.

“Because we know that Ray is a Hunter, we’re using the same mind-set” Spencer said, “but what if Ray isn’t acting like one?”

“A Rouge Agent?” Eliot suggested

“A little” Spencer answered, “but I think it’s something else” the Omega is quiet for a moment, brows furrowed in thought as he mentally went through a list. One made him pause.

“Who has Tim’s phone?”

Hardison handed the phone to the Omega, and Spencer quickly pulled up the lest text and read it, “I think Michael was right, Ray was hired by someone” the Omega then said, “here see” he showed it to his brother, who nodded.

“Spencer is right, he wanted Trent to come, the fact that he communicated with Tim, indicates that he knows that Tim is either Pack mate or Mate. Which also explains why he kidnapped Ms. Sciuto, he knows how close the two are, so he’s used that.”

“If that’s true” Gibbs spoke up, “then who hired him?”

All eyes turned to Trent, who had grown thoughtful. He had a lot of enemies, but mostly because of his occupation, and he **_knew_** they didn’t know about him being a Werewolf….well those who were alive anyway. However in the Supernatural community, there were very few if any. The only thing he could think of was a rival Pack, but if that was the case, they wouldn’t bother with a Hunter.

“I don’t know” the Alpha said bewildered.

**_~.~_ **

Ray’s guest arrived, and he was not happy. He also sounded familiar, but Tim could not pin-point where, and the Omega wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Beside him, Abby shifted nervously as the arguing voices started to escalate, on his other side; Tony was still.

“What the hell!?”

Tim jumped a bit at the sudden cry, going still when there is a low growl quickly followed by shouts, gun fire and the strong scent of blood.

 _“What is going on?”_  Tim thought as bodies hit the floor.

Then there is silence. 

Abby whimpered, Tony goes stiff, and Tim growled in warning when footsteps headed in their direction. The footsteps paused for a moment then continued on, Tim’s growled louder when he felt the warmth of a body inches from him.

“It’s okay”  said the owner of the footsteps.

The blindfold was removed.

Tim blinked away spots, and quickly focused his attention on the one who removed it.

He blinked again, this time in bewilderment.

“…..Albert?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Albert, wha— you—no.”

Albert, who was working on removing the chains stopped, and looked at the Omega.

“Back away,” Tim said, “now.”

“McGee?” said Tony beside him, confused.

Albert blinked, and then he smiled.

“Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?” Albert purred.

“It is when he’s the reason why I’m tied up,” Tim said.

 “Oh really?” Albert raised a brow; he stood and looked around at the dead bodies. Tim does too.

 He doesn’t see Ray.

“Other people would believe otherwise I think,” Albert chuckled.

Tim bared his teeth when the Alpha started at his shackles again, Albert stopped once more, his eyes darken, and he growled. Beside him, Abby, and Tony jumped.

“W-What’s going on?” Abby asked.

Albert looked at her, then back at Tim, he raised a brow; expression clear.

“Let them go.” Tim said, “And I won’t be any trouble.”

“McGee!”

“Timmy no!”

Albert didn’t say anything, merely reached, and wrapped his hand around Tony’s neck, the human who had been struggling went still.

“And why would I do that? Given my circumstances, it’s better for me if I just killed them.”

Abby gulped, Tony still doesn’t move.

 Tim’s eyes narrowed, he had no idea what was going on, he just knew that Albert obviously had something to do with it. And he apparently wanted him, at least that’s the conclusion he was coming up with.

“You kill them, and I won’t have any reason not to rip your throat out with my teeth.” Tim snarled.

For the first time since he removed the blindfold, Albert looked a bit nervous, it’s quickly replaced with confidence, and a familiar cockiness that reminded Tim of who he was dealing with.

“That would be a problem, fine, I’ll leave the girl. But the boy comes with us, as an incentive for you to be on your best behavior.”

If it was any other wolf, Tim would count this a blessing. With Tony, who had more experience, and knew about Werewolves, he had a better chance of getting them out alive. However, this was Albert, and these weren’t exactly regular circumstances. Not to mention, Albert was looking at Tony with too much interest.

“Alright.”

Smiling, Albert let go of Tony’s throat, when he took off the blindfold; he bared his fangs at the human. Tony’s eyes go wide.

“Now then, those shackles aren’t coming off, and there aren’t going to be any problems from you, agreed?”

Tony nodded.

Smirking, Albert then whistled, and two people came in. As he watched as one of them freed Tony, Tim had a feeling that he had just been played.

**_~.~_ **

_Okay, stop, and it’s the building to your right._

“What floor?”

_Fourth._

“Got it.”

It’s quiet on his end, he nodded to Eliot, Derek, and Mike, the two nodded back and headed to the back of the building where the fire exit was. Now with just him, Trent, Kuma, and Gibbs, Cornell led them into the building. Keeping quiet, while the Wolves listened for any signs of trouble, when they got to the fourth floor, their coms came to life.

_No signs of anyone leaving the fire escape, will stand guard._

_It’s the last door on the left._

“Confirmed.” Cornell said quietly.

They make it to the door, which they surround, then after giving the signal, Kuma kicked the door down.

There is a loud yelp, as Cornell, Trent, and Kuma search the area. Gibbs made a beeline for Abby.

“Abby.” Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he removed the blindfold.

“Gibbs, thank god!”

Gibbs worked on getting the chains off, then looked around to see if there was a key somewhere for the shackles. There isn’t, in fact, the place looked spotless.

“Nothing,” Cornell grumbled as he came out the one room, he glanced at Gibbs, and Abby, before contacting Hardison on his com. “Abby is here, looks unharmed but Tim, and Tony are gone, and the place is spotless. Bring Jimmy here, and let’s see what he can do.”

While Cornell dealt with that, Trent came over, he kneeled next Gibbs. The Alpha took one look at the shackles then he was taking out lock picks.

“CIA academy must have been fun,” Gibbs said.

“Very,” Kort responded dryly as he popped the first lock.

“The others are making their way up,” Cornell said as he came over, “Abby,” he then said, “can you tell me what happened?”

She does, recalling a lot of the conversation, even though most of it confused her.

“The guy, Albert, said he would let Tim call someone for me once they were secured.” The woman concluded.

“Did they say where, or anything that would give a clue as to where they were going?”

Abby shook her head.

“That’s okay,” Gibbs said, pulling her into a hug, “you did good Abby.”

Abby hugged him back, rubbing his hand up and down her back, Gibbs glanced at the Wolves, they had tensed up when Albert’s name had been mentioned.

**_~.~_ **

Albert had given him a phone, told him to text one person only, pressed uncomfortably against his back, and watching over his shoulder. Once the message was sent, the phone was tossed, and Tim and Tony were packed into a SUV with Albert and another man.

“I think we can get rid of those,” Albert said.

Tim’s lips curled when the man reached toward Tony, all the man did was undue the shackles from the man’s waist.

“Hello again,” Albert said when Tony looked him.

“Hi,” Tony said after a moment.

“I’ll admit, I expected something….more of the person that managed to capture Kuma McGee’s attention.”

“I would say sorry, but considering the situation.”

Albert’s lips titled up into a smile, he then turned his attention to Tim who had watched the whole exchange, “Now, now, there’s no need for that look.”

Tim growled.

Tony glanced at him, not use to seeing his friend so aggressive, it made him cautious as to whoever this Werewolf was.

“Where are we going?” Tony then asked.

“Someplace that’ll make it easier for us to talk, now, thirsty?”

“I’m fine.” Tony said.

“Tim?”

“No.”

**_~.~_ **

“He’s my cousin, and was next in line for the position of Pack Alpha.”

After leaving Abby with Ducky, the others had gathered back into the room to discuss Albert.

“Why would your cousin kidnap half my team?” Gibbs asked, expression hard.

“To kill me it looks like?”

“Not that I’m surprised, but why?” Vance asked.

 “You already know that Tim and Trent are engaged,” Kuma spoke up, “but what you don’t know is that their engagement was arranged by our parents. To ensure that the friendship, and alliance between the McGee, and Kort Pack stayed strong.”

“That still doesn’t explain why Albert wants to kill Trent.”

“Albert had challenged me for the position of Pack Alpha,” said Trent, “he didn’t think I was the best to lead the Pack, and at the time he was right. And if things had been different, I would have let him have the position.”

“What changed?” asked Leon.

“If Albert won, my engagement to Tim would have been nulled. And Albert would been Tim’s fiancée.”

“I can’t imagine Tim being happy about that,” Said Ziva.

Trent shrugged, “Tim and his family had moved away at that time, but I’m sure he was told about it. What were his thoughts about it, I’ll never know.”

“I’m a little surprised that your family would even use such an old tradition,” Gibbs said to Kuma.

“Normally, if a challenge for a potential mate is issued and the defending party loses. The potential mate can still stay with that person regardless. But this was a political marriage, and while Albert would have made a good Pack Alpha, Trent was the son of the Pack’s Alphas, and Tim the Omega of the McGee Pack. Match made in Heaven, so to speak. ”

“Besides, Tim was mine, and I wasn’t going to let anyone take him away from me. So I accepted, kicked his ass. And Albert went off to lick his wounds. He could still hold a grudge.”

Gibbs raised a brow at the possessive tone he heard the CIA Agent’s tone, but seeing as none of the other Weres looked concerned, (in fact they looked a little proud, so maybe it was a Werewolf thing), let it go. They had more pressing matters to deal with.

Jimmy, Derek, and Michael; who had stayed behind to watch over the two just in case, were still at the place. Gibbs really hope that something will help them. Currently, Hardison and Spencer were working overtime, the Omegas had explained what they were doing; but it went over everyone’s head and they left them to it.

“Would Albert hurt them?” Ziva asked Trent.

“He had better not,” Trent snarled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!


End file.
